Teacher's Pet
by Engel2092
Summary: I do not Own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters in the story. That Honor is given to Akira Toriyama. Gohan graduated College at 15 years old and begins student teaching untill he's old enough to officially teach. While there he meets many new people that worship the man he is thoroughly annoyed with, including the oaf's daughter. Will Gohan really judge her based on her father?
1. Gohan's Graduation

A/N: Now I know what this sounds like. "Gohan and the teacher are going to have a dynamic relationship of some sort." well I have a one word Response... WRONG! So that means only one other option... "Videl is going to be the teacher's pet and Gohan is the Teacher." . . . You're right, that's basically the story. Let's admit it, Gohan is probably smarter than most college professors who worked hard to get doctorates in their field and he could easily graduate College by age 15. So it'd be perfectly reasonable that Gohan can be a teacher by 18 years old. Enjoy it if you can.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Graduation  
**

Gohan sat in his chair, slightly nervous being in his position. Valedictorian of his college class at only the age of 15. He looked down from the stage that he was sitting on and saw his Mother, Chi-chi and his 4 year old baby brother, Goten. "At this time I'd like to call the Valedictorian to the mic now. This outstanding young man may only be 15 years old but he has proven, time and time again that he deserves this honor and degree at his young age. Please give a big round of applause to Son Gohan!" the College Dean, Samuel Johnson exclaimed as he began the applause and Chi-chi kind of forced it to continue.

Gohan walked up to the stand, still nervous, never having to talk to this big of a crowd before. "P-Parents and, uh, fellow students, I-uh-I have never really had to make a speech like this before. I was Home-Schooled until the age of 12 when I got my GED and joined college afterwards. So I dont have much of a social skills and speech making capabilities. But, thanks to the speech I prepared I should be fine." Gohan said holding up the cards, getting a small chuckle out of a few people. "Thank you for laughing, I thought it was a crappy joke so thank you for the pity laughs." He responded with a smirk.

Gohan proceeded with his speech, with inspirational quotes and an eloquent speech pattern. "...So in conclusion, I'd like to thank my professors, my fellow students and most of all My Mother for making me study hard and become so successful in my life as to graduate college at 15 years old. I Wish my Father could be here to see this, but he's watching over in Otherworld with King Kai. . . I MEAN KAMI! Kami, and my father are watching with Pride. Thank you for listening to my boring graduation speech." Gohan concluded and sat back down burying his face in his palms embarrassed from his accidental slip-up.

Gohan finished listening to the officials speeches and finally was able to step down and meet up with his family. He picked up his little brother and smiled at the little Goku look-a-like. "Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you. I wish your father were here too, but he is watching over us all." Chi-chi said, giving her grown son a large hug. Gohan smiled, "I know Mother, I still wish I had acted soo-!" Gohan was interrupted by a frying pan to the head. "Don't you dare talk like that! You're father told you he was proud of you for your fight and he doesnt blame you one bit! So dont talk like that!" Chi-chi scolded him as he rubbed his bruised head.

"I know Mother, but it just gets to me sometimes. I am essentially the reason Goten _hasn't met father_." Gohan whispered the last part while covering Goten's ears. "Oh hush, you're almost a father to him yourself, and let's be honest, you've been a better father to him than your father was to you." Chi-chi said as Gohan smirked, "Nonsense mother, Dad may not have been around all the time, but when I needed him most he was there. Besides, if he was around all the time he'd find a way to sneak me out for training instead of studying and you wouldnt have approved of that, now would you?" Gohan said with a laugh as Chi-chi joined in, "True, but still, he could have been more supportive of your studies." Chi chi laughed as Gohan smiled.

"Hey! technically I was never unsupportive! I just thought saving the world was more important than studying." a voice rang out in their heads. "Father? is that you?" Gohan asked as he smiled widely. "Of Course it is son. Who else could talk to you telepathically in my voice? Congratulations on your graduation, I will admit, I slept through most of your speech, those big words you used made me confused and tired." Goku laughed as Gohan joined in on his father's infectious laughter.

"Goku! You encouraged his delinquency through fighting! Dont you dare say that you werent unsupportive, because you were!" Chi-chi yelled as Goku stopped laughing, "I miss you too Chi-chi. You still look as beautiful as the day I learned what marriage was, I love you." Goku said making Chi-chi blush and just scoff in response. "I love you too, you big fool." Chi-chi said as Gohan smiled at his parents' antics. "Anyway, I have to go, I'll talk to you again if I have news or just need to talk to you guys. I love you all and I'm very proud of you Gohan." Goku smiled as he heard Gohan and Chi-chi say goodbye to him again.

The Son Family went home to their home on Mount Paouz and went to bed. The next morning the phone rang as Gohan woke up for his daily training regiment. "Son Residence, Gohan speaking." Gohan said politely as he heard a female voice on the other side. "Good morning Gohan, I wanted to see you later today about giving you a graduation gift. I'm sure you dont have to study as much anymore. So if you can come see me around lunch time that'd be great." Bulma said in a cheerful tone as Gohan agreed and hung up.

Meanwhile in Satan City a Large Man with an afro and a handlebar mustache sat in his chair at his large dining table, eating cereal known as 'Hercule-Os'. A Young girl in pigtails and an oversized white T-shirt and black biker shorts walked in, "Morning Daddy." she said as she grabbed a different box of cereal and sat at the table. "Morning Sweet-pea. How'd you sleep?" the man asked in a rough, but caring voice. "Fine, what's that on the front page?" She asked as she read the headline, '15 Year Old Boy graduates college as Valedictorian'.

"Just some nerd boy, too much time studying and not enough time training in my opinion. I'm just glad he didnt graduate from Satan University, I wouldnt want to waste my time meeting such a scrawny young boy." the man said with a obnoxious laugh as his daughter simply shrugged, "I don't know, a smart boy is probably more polite and would undoubtedly be a better choice of a man than a muscled up punk like Sharpner." the girl said as the man set the paper down and gave her a look. "Videl Satan! Are you interested in this nerd boy? Because you know my rule! A boy has to be stronger than me for you to date him! He simply can't be a nerd!" The world's hero practically yelled as Videl rolled her eyes. "I know daddy, I'm just saying that a smart boy will be more financially stable than a brute, besides I can take care of myself so I dont need a boy." Videl said as she got up and grabbed her backpack and said bye to her father.

Hercule Satan, the man that took credit for the defeat of Cell smiled at his daughter's independence. "Then again, maybe I should keep an eye on this boy. Even a slight interest can become more developed and I wouldnt want that to happen." Hercule said to himself as he read the article. "Son Gohan huh? Well good luck getting near my Videl!" He exclaimed as he folded the paper and went into his lounge and poured himself a drink and cheered for himself in his old fighting tapes.

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corporation. "Why hello Gohan! You're the spitting image of your father when he was you're age." The 71 year old Doctor Brief said while he was working on the Gravity Room. "Hey Dr. Brief, Vegeta need higher gravity to train in or did he break it again?" Gohan asked as he stopped to talk to the old scientist. "Oh he just kind of destroyed the center console, breaking the calibration in the process. I already finished the center console, the calibration is the tricky part." Dr. Brief said as Gohan nodded, "Well sounds fun, but Bulma wants to see me so I got to go. Always a pleasure Doctor." Gohan said with a smile as he walked in and found Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, What'd you want to talk about?" Gohan asked as he walked into her lab and sat down at his study table she set up for him when he needed a bit of peace and quiet away from his mother's pregnancy hormones or his little brothers hyperactivity. "I just wanted to say congratulations on your graduation and I have put some paperwork in the process, and I got you a job . . . sort of, you'll be student teaching at Orange Star High until you turn 18, where you will take an official teaching position. Dont worry about the thought that you'll be taking someone else's job, you'll be taking over for someone who is retiring. I've also talked to you're mother and she was sad to hear it but she agreed to let me pay for an apartment near the school." Bulma said happily as Gohan looked at her uneasily.

"That's awfully nice of you Bulma, but not only have I never lived on my own, I am 15 after all. I had trouble keeping the audience awake at my graduation, how am I supposed to be a good teacher? Also, does it have to be Orange Star High? We both know it's in the Heart of Satan City!" Gohan complained as Bulma frowned, "Yeah, I tried West City High and North City High, but Orange Star is the only one having an opening within the next couple years. I'm sorry buddy, it has to be Orange Star High." Bulma informed as Gohan groaned annoyed by the news.

Gohan stood, "I'll think about it. How long do I have to give a positive yes or no?" Gohan asked as Bulma smiled, "They want you there badly enough there willing to wait as long as you need. I still suggest you take the apartment, it cost a lot of money." Bulma said with a smirk on her face. Gohan smirked back, "We both know that it wasn't enough money to put a dent in your fortune Madame Brief." Gohan said as he bowed making Bulma laugh. "You're right, but I'm still going to tell Trunks that it took a lot out of his inheritance, it'd give him a reason to train." a scratchy, deep, threatening voice said from the doorway. "Hey Vegeta. I dont think Trunks knows what an inheritance is, besides, with you around he'll always have a reason to train." Gohan smirked as the spiky haired prince scoffed and retreated into the shadows.

"Thanks Bulma, I'll take the apartment, I can move in as soon as my mom teaches me how to cook a few things so I won't completely starve for the first couple weeks I'm on my own." Gohan smiled then hugged his godmother and then left to go home giving his farewell to the old Doctor on his way out.

* * *

**WHOO!** That was a Hell of a Chapter 1. Originally I was just going to make it a prologue, but it began getting longer and longer so I decided against that and it is Chapter 1. The first time I dont start a story with a Prologue.

**2,096**


	2. Gohan's First Day

A/N: I have 4 reviews on my first chapter, that honestly surprised me when I got home from work. It usually takes time for my chapters to start getting 5 reviews at a time. So thank you to the wonderful supporters already. A special thank you to the in depth review from **LegendofTomorrow**.

I think I want to just advertise one thing. I've been listening to this Album by a cover band. The Band is called **Me First and the Gimme Gimmes**. The Album i've been listening to is called **Are We Not Men? We Are Diva!**

Me First and the Gimme Gimmes, are an amalgam of rock players, including Spike Slawson of Swingin' Utters, Fat Mike of NOFX and my favorite, Chris Shiflett of the FOO FIGHTERS! They have several cover songs like **Somewhere over the Rainbow** and **Uptown Girl**. They also have a Live album called **Ruin Johnny's Bar Mitzvah**. They have many good songs and they do make some songs better, you might not like them but I just wanted to let you all know about it.

Read &amp; Review :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gohan's First Day**

Gohan woke up in his apartment, a little over a year later. "This is going to be embarrassing. I'm 16 and I'm going to be helping teach a High School level class. I cant believe they want me to stay in the same classroom all day." Gohan said as he started up the shower. "I get that I graduated with a freaking A in every subject, but that doesnt mean I want to TEACH EVERY FREAKING SUBJECT!" Gohan screamed as he heard barking all over the building from the strength of his voice.

"I gotta learn how to control that, it could be useful against enemies with good hearing... who am I kidding, we never go against enemies with that good of hearing. Can't hurt anyway I guess." He shrugged as he stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a suit and tie, grabbed his briefcase with his computer and walked out the door. On his way out he heard gunshots outside the bank not too far from his apartment building. "Ugh, 3...2...1..." he said as he heard the feminine, yet slightly terrifying voice of the Girl that's been fighting crime.

"Good I don't have to get involved." Gohan said as he continued on his way. Gohan figured out very early on that Satan City was riddled with crime. He only had to get involved 2 times, ever since then he developed his system to decide whether he needed to get involved. If he got to zero and nobody was there he would step in, but she's been pretty good as far as getting there in time.

Gohan walked up to the school and looked up at the building. "Well it must have a lot of students to be this tall. I shouldnt talk to myself, it makes me look crazy and more nervous." Gohan said as he looked at the door and walked inside. He wandered around for a bit before he ran into a blonde haired girl with shorter hair than most. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It's just that this place looks so much smaller on the inside." Gohan said as he helped the girl up.

"That's fine, and yeah, most buildings are like that." The girl said in a cheerful voice, "My name is Erasa, you look a bit lost, can I help you with anything?" Erasa asked as Gohan smiled sheepishly, "Well I think I may have already passed it a few times, but I'm not sure, could you give me directions to the Main Office?" Gohan asked as the tall, long haired blonde boy behind Erasa laughed, "What's so funny?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Don't mind Sharpener, but he is laughing because there is a sign above your head that's pointing to the Main office and it's pointing literally, to your left. The Office is right there." Erasa giggled as Gohan turned red from embarrassment. He lowered his head as he opened the door and walked into the office. "What a goon!" Sharpener laughed as he felt pain in the back of his head, "I don't know who you were calling a goon, but be nice." Videl said as she looked at Erasa and smiled. "So who are we talking about anyway?" Videl asked as Erasa smiled and pointed into the office.

"That guy, just asked where the main office was, we couldn't help but laugh, I honestly thought it was cute." Erasa said as Videl laughed a bit to herself. "That is kind of funny, but dont be mean to him Sharpener, maybe he has dyslexia." Videl scolded the tall boy as he scoffed.

"Whatever babe, we should probably get to class, I dont want to be out here when the stick in there walks out." Sharpener said as he began walking to his class followed by Erasa while Videl stayed to get her books out of her locker. "Miss Satan? Can I have a word with you real quickly?" The Principal said as she nodded and closed her locker.

She walked into the office, "Is there a problem Principal Matthews?" Videl asked as Gohan looked at her curiously, "You're that girl that fights crime, aren't you?" Gohan asked her curiously as Videl nodded and smirked, "You're the guy who couldn't find the sign pointing to the Main Office, aren't you?" Videl shot back as Gohan blushed and nodded. '_He is kind of cute for a guy. In kind of a shy, easily embarrassed way.'_ Videl thought as The principal cleared his throat.

"Videl, this is Son Gohan, he is the new student teacher for your class. He will be sitting in on your classes every day and he deserves respect of the class. Knowing your friend Sharpener, and several other of your classmates, he will not get it. So I need you to cool down any students who want to try and embarrass him by making silly jokes. I understand, not your idea of fun, but your classmates respect you and hold you to a certain standard." Principal Matthews explained as Videl nodded with a scowl on her face, "I get it, I'm the champ's daughter so they want to impress my dad through me." Videl said sounding annoyed by the fact.

Gohan and Videl left the office and Gohan followed on her side. "So you're Hercule's daughter? Great to know you're in my class." Gohan said with what sounded like thick sarcasm. "What's that supposed to mean Mr. Son?" Videl asked with venom in her voice.

"Nothing personal Miss Satan, it's just that not everybody worships the ground he walks on, myself included." Gohan said nonchalantly as Videl smirked, "Good to know then. You won't be giving me an A for work that doesnt deserve it then?" Videl asked as Gohan looked at her, offended, "OF COURSE NOT! Do some of your teachers actually do that just because you're Hercule's daughter?" Gohan asked incredulously.

Videl laughed, "I've never deserved to fail a class, doesn't really mean I deserved to pass with flying colors." Videl said as Gohan just looked at her so confused by her, "So if you were the judge of your own grades, what would you honestly think you average?" Gohan asked as Videl looked off into space as she thought about it, "I'd say, between C-Plus and B-Minus Student, but that's what I think." Videl said as Gohan looked annoyed as they entered the room. "Oh hello Videl. I see you must be my student Teacher, Son Gohan was it?" the Teacher asked as Gohan glared at him but quickly wiped it aside with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said as he looked towards the class. "My name is Son Gohan. I am your student teacher untill we all turn 18 at which point I will take over for one of the retiring teachers. By that point it wont matter, you'll be gone a year afterwards. For you're information, I am only 16 years old, I graduated college last year. Any sort of remarks about me being a nerd will be unheard, and unacknowledged. If you want to test my knowledge, ask any question you want. If you want to test me in any of my other interests which is mainly Martial Arts, just let me know when and where." Gohan said before he took at a slightly smaller desk the school had set up near the window.

Videl just looked down at him, "He's only 16?" Erasa asked as Sharpener scoffed, "He couldn't possibly do martial arts, he's too much of a stick." Gohan could hear many people talk about him but he just shrugged and observed as the teacher tried to retake the class' interest. "Quiet down, please class." he kept saying, just as Videl was about to stand up to get their attention, Gohan stood up. "QUIET!" He said using the same tone he did in his shower. Quickly the class quieted down. "Son, you have GOT to teach me how to do that." the teacher said as Gohan sat back down and studied the teacher.

'_So Far, I've kept the class's attention far better than the teacher has so maybe I was a bit more nervous about that than I thought. Videl does seem to be the unbiased mediator in every sort of situation. She hasn't reacted as much as any of the class, of course maybe she just sits silently in judgement of everyone. Either way, I fully intend to grade her a little more harshly than most the teachers at this ridiculous school.'_ Gohan thought observing everyone as he came across the blonde boy that laughed at him in the hall.

"Sir, may I step in? We're talking about the Piccolo War, right?" Gohan asked as the teacher nodded. "I have a special source into the war 300 years ago. But for people to understand the source I want to ask. Does anybody rememeber the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament?" Gohan asked as only two people rose their hands. Videl and a stereotypical nerd. "Uh, You, Penn, is it?" Gohan asked as the nerd nodded. "What can you tell me about that tournament?" Gohan asked.

"Well, everyone knows that it was the Tournament after King Piccolo reappeared. From what people claim King Piccolo appeared again facing the winner of the tournament, Son Goku." Penn said as Gohan nodded and motioned for him to continue, "Well many people claimed from his first reappearance that he was ruthless and murderer, but my Uncle saw him and claims he was saved by the King Piccolo at the tournament. He was about to be smashed by a rock when Piccolo saved him from being smashed. If that was King Piccolo, he wouldn't have saved my uncle, would he have?" Penn asked as Gohan nodded.

"Believe it or not, but that wasn't King Piccolo. Before King Piccolo was killed by that young boy, he spawned a true son. A son with all his memories and his plot, and his plan to get revenge on the boy that killed his father. The Piccolo that saved you're uncle was essentially his reincarnation." Gohan said with an informative point of view. "Now, to answer you're question Videl, I've been reading it on you're face since Penn mentioned his name, Son Goku is-er was my father. My father won that Tournament against Piccolo and spared his life. Piccolo and My father are friendly towards each other and I've spent considerable time with Piccolo. Not only that, there is only one man that is still alive, he fought in that war. Does anybody know who he is?" Gohan asked as Penn was the only one to raise his hand.

"How about you Sharpener?" Gohan said as he gave him a look, "Why me? I didn't raise my hand Brains." Sharpener responded with an attitude. "If I always called on the one who wants to answer the question how does anybody else get a chance at glory. Besides I have a feeling you know the answer. You dont seem interest in anything Martial Arts and there are only two men still alive that were at the original Piccolo wars and they are both Martial Arts Masters. Do you know who either of them are?" Gohan asked as Sharpener sighed.

"Master Roshi and his rival Master Shen, of the Turtle and Crane schools of Martial Arts. Happy?" Sharpener asked sarcastically as Gohan smiled. "You've got brains too, use them and dont judge somebody else because they're intelligent." Gohan said as Sharpener sat back annoyed and a lot of the class applauded at his thought.

"Mr. Son, You can continue if you like, or were you just making a point?" The teacher asked as Gohan walked over to his desk, "I wanted to embarass him by asking a question he couldn't answer, but then I decided it'd be better if he used his brain. So yes, I just wanted to make a point, also maybe you can use Martial Arts history to relate to your lessons, get students more interested since everyone loves Mr. Satan and his ability around here." Gohan said as he sat down. The class erupted with applause at his point and the teacher smiled. '_Looks like my first day is going better than I thought.' _Gohan thought as he observed the rest of the school day.

_'He knows the reincarnation of King Piccolo and his Father is the former World Champ!? He definitely became more interesting!'_ Videl thought as she walked home from school. "Dad's probably not going to be happy if he finds out I'm thinking about a boy." Videl laughed as she entered her home and got on her computer. She got onto google and typed in 'Son Gohan'

"**15 Year Old, Son Gohan, Graduates College Top of his Class.**" _Sounds right_

"**4 year old boy kidnapped by Evil King Piccolo**" _12 years ago?_

"**11 Year Old stops Tycoon from stealing from entire village.**"_ Author: Lime Lao?_

Videl just read these interesting headlines. Each time she clicked on the links she was blocked by the page and couldn't access it. The only links that were accessible involved different Gohan's or had to do with his graduation. The pages had the Capsule Corp. symbol on it. "What does Capsule Corp have to do with these particular incidents?" Videl asked as she continued clicking on the more colorful articles as if they would magically be unblocked.

"Maybe I can ask Gohan about it tomorrow. He said we could test his knowledge, and if he knows Piccolo maybe he can explain why the article came up when I typed his name." Videl said as she did her homework and went to bed.

* * *

**WHOO! **That'd be Chapter 2. If you have any questions about this story, dont hesitate to review it. I tried to make Gohan knowing Piccolo seem as innocent as possible. I will make references to characters that might not appear in this story. For instance, Master Shen will not appear but there is a possibility that Master Roshi will. Lime might but more likely will not untill we get into Mirai Trunks, who I intend on putting into the story.

**Read &amp; Review and remember, check out the Me First and the Gimme Gimmes!**.

Also I got a review saying to space out my paragraphs, have less run-on sentences and that. I'm not an English Major, I hated my english classes so I'm not too good at identifying run-ons. If I go an entire paragraph and only use one period, then I know it's too long and I'll go back and put other periods. Anyway, this is my writing style and it'd be really difficult for me to change it.

2720


	3. Controversial Lesson

A/N: Chapter 2 got 6 reviews, another pleasant thing to come home from work to, I was only at work for a total of 6 hours so i averaged 1 review an hour, not bad. I had to work on Valentine's Day and I spent most the day before work writing a chapter for this story. Maybe it's my way of coping with that single life.

**Interesting** **Fact**: Dave Grohl of Nirvana and Lead singer of the Foo Fightes, wrote and recorded the very first Foo Fighters album by himself. He didnt officially form the band untill after the first album was recorded. It was his way of coping with the death of his close friend and Nirvana band member, Kurt Cobain.

**Ad:** I have been reading this one story, it's a DBZ/Pokemon Crossover by **The King of Soda**. The story is called **Pokemon Tails: A Journey to the East** and I have enjoyed it thoroughly so far. He's usually pretty good about updating every couple days. Go check it out if that crossover type sounds good to you.

**Read &amp; Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gohan's First Day(on his own)  
**

Gohan walked into the class almost an hour prior to his the first class. "Good morning Mr. Stukey(**pronounced Stoo-kee**). How'd you sleep last night?" Gohan asked the his mentor teacher as well as the teacher he will replace once he comes of age. "Well good morning Gohan. I slept fairly well considering all the research I did for today's lesson. How about you?" the teacher asked as Gohan smirked, "I slept fine. What could this lesson be about? You're a history teacher, yesterday's class was about the 19th WMAT. Dont you do the same lesson plan every year?" Gohan asked.

Stukey sighed, "I would but I thought this recent history would be more interesting to the students, like you suggested a few weeks ago." Stukey said as Gohan tensed, "Please tell me it has nothing to do with the Cell Games. I have made it obvious that I'm not a fan of Hercule and I'm sure your lesson would be primarily about him if it has to do with Cell." Gohan said as Stukey laughed, "I know, if I ever did a lesson on Hercule I'd ask Videl to try and have him come into class to give his first hand account." Stukey said as Gohan smiled.

"Well good to know, but what's the lesson possibly about that you'd have to research it so thoroughly?" Gohan asked as Stukey opened his folder. "Do you possibly remember 11 years ago? Two meteors fell to Earth and levelled a whole city!" Gohan's ears perked up and he tensed slightly again. "But many conspiracy theorists have said they werent meteors, they were space pods, and the aliens inside blew up the city. Not only did I find this interesting, but after the dust settled, a satellite picked up an image of two small objects moving fast away from the city. Doesn't that make the conspiracy plausible and I want the class to give opinions on that." Stukey said as Gohan nodded nervously.

"That does sound interesting Mr. Stukey, but it is after all only a theory. I wouldn't read too much into a blurry picture. All said accounts of Bigfoot are blurry and nobody has been able to prove he exists." Gohan said as he smirked at the thought of his Bigfoot friend back home. "I guess you are right, but I thought I'd let you study it anyway, mainly because I want you to teach today's class. I want you to give it a try on your own and next time I want you to teach, you can make your own lesson plan on something you find interesting." Stukey said as Gohan sat down and began studying the files.

Gohan sat studiously as he waited for the bell, in the meantime he watched as several students arrived early for class, including students that would usually show up tardy. Once the bell rang, Mr. Stukey stood up and walked in front of his desk. "Good morning class. I have two surprises today. First surprise is a controversial subject to talk about in the lesson plan. The second surprise is that your favorite student teacher will be teaching as I observe his progress. If he finishes early, I will start talking about my opinion on today's subject." Stukey said as he turned to Gohan, signalling him to take the stand.

Gohan stood up, slightly nervous, "Alright guys, I've only been here for about a week or two, so I'm not exactly a teacher so my first question is simple. Does anybody, other than Penn, remember what happened 11 years ago in East City?" Gohan asked as the entire class looked around and shrugged. "Videl, does it ring a bell? We would've been 5 years old." Gohan said as Videl remembered something '_My 4 year old son was kidnapped by King Piccolo for a year._' "Well what I heard was uh, well I heard the city was destroyed by two meteors." Videl said as she thought about the headline and short summary she read dated around the same time Gohan is now talking about.

"That's correct Videl. It is believed that two meteors were destroyed and restored by what some conspiracy theorists call, 'The Dragon Balls'." Gohan said as he thought to himself, 'No, that year we wished father back. We never really wished East City back.'

"We were probably too young to remember that day, but I can guarantee you that the dragon balls didn't restore the city." Gohan then turned to the projection on the blackboard behind him. "This is a picture from an East City intersection 11 years ago, before it was destroyed." he clicked the button. "Here is a picture from the exact same coordinates. You can see they are very different. The first picture has a parking garage and the sky is clearly in view and the second picture is pretty much of a skyscraper and not an intersection." Gohan said as he looked back to the class.

"The dragon balls, according to legend, can restore anything as if it never happened. So clearly East City was completely rebuilt since it's destruction." Gohan said as he saw very bored faces and smirked. "Sharpener, why would the city need to be rebuilt?" Gohan asked as Sharpener sat up and opened his eyes. "Ummm, Meteors did destroy the city?" Sharpener asked as Gohan nodded, "That's what the majority believe. But the conspiracy theorists say it was aliens." Gohan said as Sharpener looked interested.

Gohan clicked the button again, "This is a picture from a satellite shortly after the destruction. There are two dots that look like they are moving away from the city. Does anybody think those could be aliens?" Gohan asked as a few of the nerdier kids rose their hands and to Gohan's surprise, Videl and Sharpener's hands rose as well. "Videl, would you like to say why you could believe they could be aliens?" Gohan asked as Videl shrugged, "Well this world is filled with human-like animals, but King Piccolo was the only one of his kind until his reincarnated son, meaning he could possibly be an alien, leading to reason that aliens could exist, right?" Videl asked as Gohan was surprised at her reasoning.

"That makes sense, and knowing Piccolo Jr. personally, I know that Piccolo is an alien. I never known what kind, never bothered asking because all I cared about was that he's my friend. You're reasoning makes perfect sense though. The supposed Aliens are believed to have come to Earth in the meteors and used some sort of explosive." Gohan said as he once again tried to downplay his relationship with Piccolo.

Gohan clicked the button once again, "This is a headline and a picture of a bald version of Mr. Satan." Gohan said as the class laughed loudly. "The headline clearly states, 'Aliens That blew up East City in remote desert.' another picture..." Gohan clicked the button again, "... Shows a short spiky haired individual standing next to him across from them are a group of several martial artists. These photos are possibly doctored, if the aliens were able to blow up a city, how could any human get close to them?" Gohan asked as Sharpener rose his hand. "Sharpener, surprisingly, has an opinion. Yes?" Gohan asked slightly sarcastic.

"Well the way that picture looks like it's from above while the first picture looks like it could've been zoomed in on. I slightly do remember a TV broadcast about two men that blew up East City and I actually remember that guy's face before the TV cut out." Sharpener said as Gohan tensed slightly, "If I remember right earlier in that same broadcast, from a helicopter, they showed opposing team facing the aliens. One of them, I could've swore was Tien Shinhan." Sharpener said again as Videl butted in, "Isn't Tien friends with your father Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan rubbed his head nervously.

"Well they did become friends after he lost to Tien in the 22nd WMAT, but just because they're friends doesnt mean that they fought aliens." Gohan said as he clicked the button again showing the entire Z-Fighters before the fight began. "Gohan, isn't that Piccolo? and Krillin? and pretty much all of your father's friends?" Videl asked as Gohan began sweating slightly. "It appears so, but from what I remember, there was nobody there to take a picture of all of us, I mean what I heard. From what I heard, Piccolo never fought any other aliens and neither did any of my dad's friends." Gohan said as he saw an evil smirk pop up on Videl's face.

Videl rose her hand, "Yes, -_gulp_\- Miss Satan?" Gohan asked as Videl was about to open her mouth her watch beeped and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled, "You're excused Miss Satan, we'll continue this later." Gohan said as he heard on her watch, "Sorry Videl, false Alarm, I pressed the wrong button." Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat. "Gohan, I still have a question. I read a headline, I couldn't read the article, but the headline was dated about 12 years ago. I wanted to ask, do you know if your friend Piccolo kidnapped any 4 year old 12 years ago? You know, about the time you were 4 years old." Videl asked as Gohan internally cursed his mother.

'Dammit Mom, you had to go to a tabloid reporter about me missing didn't you?' Gohan thought as he simply shook his head, "Tabloid Journalism, must be, Piccolo prefers his alone time." Gohan said as he tried to shrug it off only for Videl to speak up again, "But what about the kid in that picture?" Videl said as Gohan glared at her as if she offended him, "PICCOLO DIDN'T KIDNAP ME, I WANTED TO TRAIN WITH HIM!" Gohan exclaimed angrily as he realized what he said and packed up his things and walked out the door as the entire class began whispering. He slammed the door on the way out leaving cracks in the door as well as breaking the window on the door.

Gohan walked up to the roof and undid his tie a bit. "I can't believe I did that. I'm supposed to stay calm and composed in public. I just couldn't control it, that nosy little bitch. Why is she trying so hard to find out anyway? I'm trying to teach World History, not MY fucking history." Gohan said as he crossed his legs and breathed in and out to calm himself down. "Having trouble kid?" a deep voice said as Gohan opened an eye and closed it again, "My teacher had me teach about the Saiyans. He was mainly talking about the conspiracies behind the events but I accidentally mentioned my involvement. I stormed out now I'm trying to calm down." Gohan said as Piccolo nodded.

"It's not like the fool knew, but who's the 'nosy little bitch' you mentioned?" Piccolo asked as Gohan sighed, "You heard that huh? Well the nosy bitch is Mr. Satan's daughter. She saw my mom's little tabloid thing on when you took me after your fight with Raditz. Then she saw one of the pictures of that got leaked of the fight against Nappa and Vegeta and she must have connected them. I dont know why she had to find that." Gohan said as Piccolo smirked. "Well that seems like your problem kid. I have nothing to offer, good luck." Piccolo said as he took off into the sky as Gohan rolled his eyes. 'So much for being a mentor.' Gohan thought as he watched Piccolo fly away.

Suddenly he heard his voice again, "If you want some advice, be more aware of your surroundings before you tell me your problems." Piccolo said as Gohan searched his senses and found Videl very close by, "Videl, I'm sorry you heard all of that." Gohan said as she stepped into view.

"I'm not, always good to hear my future teacher's opinion of me." Videl said as Gohan looked down ashamed of what he said now. "Look, I don't really think that way about you. I was just really angry and I try to keep that part of my life a secret." Gohan said as Videl smirked, "I'll accept your apology when you explain to me the term, Saiyan." Videl said as Gohan sat down. "To explain all of that would take quite a bit of time. I'd prefer to only tell you a little bit." Gohan said as Videl shrugged. "Fine, whatever." Videl said as Gohan stood up again.

"Saiyans are an alien race from a planet called Vegeta. 12 Years ago, a Saiyan arrived and kidnapped me from my father's arms. My father and Piccolo teamed up and beat him and a year later 2 more saiyans arrived on Earth and destroyed East City. Currently there is only one saiyan alive on Earth and 3 half-saiyan/half-humans. That's all I'm telling you." Gohan said as Videl just stared at him confused. "Why would the saiyan kidnap you? answer that and I won't ask anything else." Videl asked as Gohan shrugged.

"If you must know, the Saiyan that kidnapped me was my uncle on my father's side. I'm one of the half Saiyans." Gohan said as Videl's eyes widened exponentially.

* * *

**WHOO!** I think that's a good stopping point.

Imma Goku: Sorry about my writing style but it's what works for ME. I have tried to write differently and it hasn't worked for me.

LegendofTomorrow: I really hope you like this chapter. You wanted me to talk about the Saiyan Invasion, I was always intended to talk about it and I hope you enjoyed the outburst. I honestly intended to have Piccolo be more helpful, but i realized soon as I brought him in that it was a problem he had NO experience in dealing with, so he gave whatever advice he could before leaving. Although he did let Gohan vent and it's always important to have someone you can complain to who understands what could be bothering you.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I personally feel that Gohan despite his original protests, did enjoy his time training with Piccolo, even if at first it was against his will. It was a way to cut loose from Chi-chi's overbearing mothering and teaching. So it may have been stockholm syndrome, but if Piccolo still comes around and treats Gohan like a son, then maybe it was a double sided, stockholm syndrome, Gohan identifying with Piccolo and Vice Versa.

Anyway, **Read &amp; Review. :)**

2703


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I was recently asked "Why don't you separate Dialogue?" and I answered him personally in a message but I wanted to make this Author's Note to kind of share my answer. So here is my response.

**Why I don't separate Dialogue?**

Why does it matter so much? I get that it's grammatically incorrect, but English was not my best subject, I don't care if something is grammatically correct, I worry more about spelling than grammar unless the grammar is absolutely atrocious. Also only 2 people have advised me to write that way, and it's honestly difficult for me to "writing correctly and better." If there is a CORRECT choice then what's the point in trying to write at all? It's not like I'm writing a novel that will win a pullitzer.

This site is all about fans writing the way they want. I've read absolutely wonderful stories that have several spelling errors and grammar errors, but that doesnt mean the plot is any worse because of it and Vice Versa. I've read stories with horrible plots, but thank goodness they spelled almost everything correctly and kept grammar errors to a minimum.

I don't think there should be a right way to write a fan fiction story. As long as you get your vision out there in the world for people to see and give support, then the world might be better. I started writing, horribly, but writing a couple years before my ex-girlfriend and I got together, I only decided to publish on this site after my ex-girlfriend dumped me because I needed a way to cope and people gave support to my stories. Not as much support as the more popular stories, but support nonetheless and it made me feel better. So I didn't care how I wrote my stories because when I finished a chapter and then another and another and eventually the entire story, I felt better. So I will not apologize for how I write and I will not take advice because I like the way I write, whether it's grammatically correct or not, because in my mind, there is no perfect way to write, all that matters in the end is the plot and how it makes you feel.

* * *

I Honestly felt i needed to not only share this with you all mainly so I dont get asked, time and time again, why I don't write grammatically correct. I will have the next chapter up before I go to work on monday. I go into work at 4:30pm(Eastern Standard Time) so expect it no later than 4:30pm. If it's not up by 4:30 then I didn't finish it and it won't be up till after I get out of work.

I will try to continue posting a chapter a day, but Tuesday is my day off, as is thursday and friday. Friday will be tough for me to update because my Dad is going into Surgery for an outpatient procedure on his knee. Until then keep reading and reviewing. Also concerning the numbers at the end of each chapter, that's how many words are in the chapter.

Also, if my chapters seemed rushed, it's because I'm doing all my writing on this website. I'm not writing it somewhere else, submitting it to this site, reviewing it and then posting it, writing it all on this site. I feel that may be the reason I rush the chapters a little, because i do feel a slight pressure as if I have a specific deadline. I dont rush because of excitement, more out of stress and I don't understand why, so I'll try to slow 'er down.

ONE MORE THING... **LegendofTomorrow...** I'm a dude. I have a dick, I have testosterone and I like-a the pussy. So There.

666 Hail Satan.

Just Kidding, 669.


	5. Videl's Nightmare

No Author's Note, most of what I wanted to say, i've said in the author's note before. Only thing I need to say, is this chapter, like all of them will start off about a week after the end of the first one.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Videl's Shock  
**

Videl sat at home on her computer, frustrated by her inability to research anything due to Capsule Corp. blocking anything to do with the Son family. "What does Capsule Corp. have to do with Gohan's family anyway? If they're aliens then wouldn't it be classified to the government?" she asked herself. "I'd ask Gohan but he's refused to come into class all week. I understand he's angry but is it really necessary for him to skip class for this long?" Videl said as she stood up and laid back on the bed.

-_Flashback_-

_"If you must know, the Saiyan that kidnapped me was my uncle on my father's side. I'm one of the half Saiyans." Gohan said as Videl's eyes widened exponentially._

_"You? you're... you're half alien? you?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded "Shocking I know, but I am and honestly I dont care if you know anymore because everyone of my students thinks I have stockholm syndrome thanks to you. So I probably won't be back in a few days. I might not come back at all, because of YOU! Bye!" Gohan said as he took off from the roof towards West City._

-End Flashback-

Videl felt bad because no matter how much she played through it in her head, any time she heard Sharpener and Erasa or anyone say something about Gohan not being at school, she couldn't help but think of those words he said before he left. '_I might not come back at all, because of YOU!' _it played through her mind 100 times a day.

She walked of her room through her large mansion and out the front door. She got her jet copter out and got on the radio with the Police HQ "This is Videl Satan. I need an address for one Son Gohan." Videl requested as she heard the dispatcher give her a "one moment please." Videl waited patiently as she heard the dispatcher come in on the radio._ *Uh Videl, I don't know how to say this exactly but Son Gohan appears to be blocked on your profile.*_ the dispatcher said as Videl looked at her radio weird.

"What do you mean he's blocked on my profile? Who has the power to put a block on my profile?" Videl asked angrily as the dispatcher looked it up real quickly. _*It appears that the captain put the block on it, under your father's orders. I already figure you'd ask why the captain would agree but it seems your father donated quite a bit to the Department in return for that favor. Sorry I can't be of more help Videl.*_ the dispatcher said as she hung up. Videl just hung the radio up and walked back into her house.

She walked in and was greeted by her father's butler. "Hello Miss Videl, Home already, weren't you going somewhere?" he asked as Videl shrugged, "Decided against it Jenkins. Where's my father? I need to have a conversation with him." Videl asked in a noticeably annoyed tone. "I don't know what he did this time but he is currently on tour in the northern region. He won't be home till Parent/Teacher Conferences next Thursday." Jenkins said as Videl pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well the minute he gets home let me know alright? I need to ask him a question about something." Videl said as she went back to her room. Her phone rang as she sat back down at her desk. Just as she was about to get up to use her bathroom the phone rang. Videl picked it up, "Hey Erasa, what's up?" Videl ask considering her bubbly friend was the only one who ever called her.

*_Did you hear? Mr. Son returned but he's talking with the teachers and saying he intends on ending his run as a student teacher right after Parent/Teacher Conferences.*_ Erasa said as Videl got really quiet. After a few seconds she spoke up, "No, I didn't hear about it at all. He must be really upset." Videl said as Erasa interrupted. *_From what I heard, he said that he decided teaching isn't what he wants to do with his life.*_ Erasa said as Videl thought to herself, 'He's giving up teaching anything because of what I brought up? Even if i wasn't his dream he's still giving up a job that pays better than most 16 year olds. I can't believe it and it's all my fault.' she thought as she spoke up, "That's a shame, he wasn't bad at teaching. Look Erasa, I have to go, I'm not feeling too good, I think I need to get some rest. I'll see you at school." Videl said as she hung up the phone and laid in bed.

Without realizing it she had fallen asleep for a few hours and was woken by a knock at her balcony door. She went to the door and saw Gohan floating there. She opened it hesitantly. "Hey Gohan, what's up?" she said nervously as Gohan grabbed her by the neck and gave an angry glare. In an icy voice he spoke, "I hope you're happy. I've given up my dream to teach because of you! So now I intend to ruin your life for what you did to me." he said in a calm but terrifying voice as he tightened his grip on her neck and lifted her out into the night sky.

"Gohan... I'm sorr-" Videl strained out to say as Gohan released a little. "You think I care now? you ruin me and make me look crazy in front of your whole class and you think i'm going to care if you are sorry!? NO because with you gone, at least I can try and get on with my life. Good Bye Videl Satan. Wasn't nice knowing you." Gohan said as he dropped her from the sky and watched her fall to the ground. She hit the ground and jerked upwards in her bed. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "It was just a dream. His grip felt so real. I can still feel it around my neck." Videl said with tears in her eyes.

She laid back and turned on her side to face her clock. '3:55am' the red light on the clock said as Videl stared at it sobbing lightly as it turned from 3:55 to 6am and went off. She got up out of her bed and went into her bathroom. In the mirror her eyes were red and very puffy from the night before. Instead of her normal morning routine she just grabbed her eyedrops and put a few in her eyes and got dressed, hair looking like hell and looked like she dipped herself in a grease trap.

She went downstairs and ate breakfast as she waited to leave for school. When it was time she went outside and got into her jetcopter and left for school.

She walked into her class almost an hour early and found the only person in the world she didnt want to see right now, at his desk going through papers. When she closed the door he looked up and then back down, almost as if he were nervous himself. "H-hi Mr. Son..." Videl said as she stayed by the door, ready to make a quick escape. "Hello Ms. Satan." Gohan said composed as the memory of her nightmare flashed through her mind and she suddenly felt his hand around her neck despite the fact that he hadnt moved much at all since she walked in.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take your seat?" Gohan asked as if he were extremely tense. "Honestly, I can't feel my legs." Videl said quietly and nervously as Gohan looked up and saw the disheveled state she was in, "Rough night?" He asked as she saw her eyes getting puffy as if she were about to cry. Gohan stood up and walked over to her. "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying or you're about to cry." Gohan said as he got closer Videl turned away as if she was scared.

Gohan got within a foot of her, "Videl, talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me." Gohan said as Videl looked up at him and saw the genuine care in his eyes. 'Much softer... much nicer than last night.' Videl thought as she looked into those caring eyes she began tearing up. Gohan quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms. "It's alright, Videl just calm down. Whatever it is, it's alright. Don't let it get to you, everything will be alright." Gohan said as he stroked her hair and held her tightly.

"I swear to god if you tell anyone that you've seen me cry I will kill you. I don't care if youre an alien or not, i will kill you with my bare hands." Videl said as she stopped crying and Gohan let go of her and smiled at her, "Understood, maybe you should get to the bathroom and wash up so nobody can tell you were crying." Gohan said with a smile as she nodded and walked out the door as Gohan went back to his desk and set his head down on his desk.

"Was it just me or was that a really weird moment?" A voice said as Gohan lifted his head up confused, "I mean, teachers can't date their students, can they?" the voice asked again as he looked up at the seldom used door at the top of the room. "Personally I'm offended you didn't sense my energy nearby. It's like you haven't been training the past few years." the voice said once again.

"I was literally just talking to Piccolo about that a week or so ago. But my question is what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he stood up confused at what the silver haired teen was doing in this time.

* * *

**WHOO!** That's a good stopping point. I think we all know who that person at the end is, honestly, for me to bring him in this early is not early enough for me, but with Gohan threatening an early retirement I think he needed to show up.

Let me know what you think. **Read &amp; Review. :)**

1841


	6. Gohan's Anger

A/N: I AM BACK AND I HAVE ONLY ONE EXPLANATION AS TO WHY IT TOOK SO LONG! Dragonball Xenoverse! I know that it came out about a week after I last updated but I was so excited I couldn't focus on anything. Also I got a new job, and I was trying to get acclimated. I do apologize for the lengthy pause in the story. I just beat Xenoverse's story today(March 5th). I put the date because I dont know when I would positively add this chapter. For those who are on the fence on buying the game or not, I do recommend it, it's the best game so far, the fighting is similar to Battle of Z but they did improve upon it.

The story is semi-original, it's all A/U in the sense that they change several different things by adding your custom character. Just one example, when Ginyu tries to steal Goku's body, Jeice knocks you in front of the "Change Now" beam and YOU get your body stolen for a while before Goku loses his. The fighting does take a little bit getting used to but once you are used to it you'll be amazing. The levelling system is rather easy considering they give you several side missions to level up with, honestly, as soon as I can I will make a story where my personal future warrior will be a character. Xenoverse is basically the perfect game to make fanfic to because your created character isn't a primary in most missions, you're essentially just a supplementary character, you're just there to back up the real main characters. So I can add him into a future story, and probably make the Antagonist of the game the antagonist of that story. By the way, I have DBXV on PS4 and my character's name is "Mixmaster Cooler" if you see me online, say hello! Sorry for the long Author's Note, but one more thing, people have been saying Trunks' hair is purple/lilac or whatever, but honestly i've always seen it more as silver so that's why I gave him silver hair. Besides Future Trunks has more silver Hair, GT Trunks has purple/lilac hair. Did I apologize for the lengthy Author's Note, sorry again.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gohan's Anger  
**

Gohan smiled as he bro-hugged the other half-saiyan. "Trunks, good to see you, but I have to ask, what are you doing here? There isn't a future threat coming, is there?" Gohan asked as Trunks smiled, "No, everything's fine..." Trunks said before looking away solemnly, "...Well almost everything. Mother passed from a stronger strain of the heart virus that resisted the antidote. I managed to make a stronger antidote to inoculate myself and several people in my time but I had no reason to stay in my time. So I came here to live in peace." Trunks said with a slightly distant look on his face.

Gohan snapped a few times in front of his face. "It's fine, you still have your mother and Father here and several friends." Gohan said with a smile as Trunks shrugged, "I guess, I don't know how much time I'd have to see everyone while attending this hell hole. Orange Star back in my time had to be rebuilt and is much more advanced." Trunks said as Gohan laughed nervously, "You had to start attending here in my last couple weeks of teaching?" Gohan asked as Trunks shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be your last week. You could keep teaching here. With you here it's easily 10 times more advanced and effective than the one back home." Trunks said as Gohan shook his head. "No, I can't. I kind of blew my cover. They know I'm a freak thanks to Videl's nosiness. But it's fine, I don't think I was that good at teaching anyway." Gohan said as Trunks lightly punched his shoulder, "If anything, your personal experience would make you a better teacher. You have connections to the truth and you can finally expose that oaf Mr. Satan as a fraud. Seriously I've only been here for 4 hours tops and everything is about him, everywhere I go. Don't even get Father started on him, he goes on a tangent every single time the oaf's name is mentioned. EVEN if it isn't actually reference to his name." Trunks said as Gohan laughed.

"Well any of our friends would be mad if you mention him. But honestly I'm just glad we're safe and at peace." Gohan said as Trunks smiled, "At least give it a try with your personal experience. You can blast anyone who doesnt believe you, Father would attend just to get a show." Trunks said as they both laughed.

"I'll have to think about it but I just don't think it'd be a good idea to teach that way. Especially in a world of close-minded idiots." Gohan said as they both thought of how they'd be run out of town if they tried to expose Hercule and laughed. "SO! IS THAT HOW YOU THINK OF US? OR JUST HUMANS IN GENERAL!?" Videl's angry voice drowned out Trunks' laughter as Gohan froze in fear. The small girl marched right up to the Demi-Saiyan and poked him in the chest. "Are you going to explain yourself or just stand there like a moron?" Videl asked as Gohan just looked at her nervously.

"What can I say? Because of your father, people have become close-minded to other possibilities. You all believe he defeated Cell and he did it without those 'Light Tricks' as he calls them." Gohan said as Videl glared through him, "So my father is an idiot!?" Videl asked as Trunks took a step back, "I ain't touching that one with a 20 foot pole." Trunks said as Videl glared in his direction.

"Oh put that look away, you're going face will freeze that way!" Trunks said fearlessly as Videl changed her look to a more offended one. "Do you know who you're talking to!?" Videl asked as Trunks rolled his eyes, "The daughter of the fraud that took credit for a certain someone's greatest achievement? Daughter of the man that not only called me a coward, but my father, my friends and the world's greatest hero and martial artist a coward? Stop me when I get it right." Trunks said as Gohan got angrier by Trunks' true statements.

"I'm the daughter of the man who defeated Cell!" Videl said angrily as Gohan yelled, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! TRUNKS YOUR STATEMENTS ARE MAKING ME ANGRY AND VIDEL EVERYTHING HE HAS SAID IS TRUE! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE MAKING ME MAD! NOW SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled as Videl stepped backwards.

"W-What happened to y-you?" Videl stammered as Gohan glared at her, "I have been training since 4 years old. I have fought against my uncle with hair that's compensating for something. I have fought against a dumb bald giant and a midget with a god complex! I have fought against an intergalactic tyrant that was formerly the strongest in the universe! I fought against several killer androids and I fought against that ANNOYING OVERGROWN GRASSHOPPER WITH AN OBSESSION WITH PERFECTION! THE GREATEST INDIGNITY TO ALL THAT THOUGH WAS A TINY LITTLE MAN WITH A BAD AFRO DISCREDITING MYSELF, MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS RIGHT AFTER MY FATHER DIED BECAUSE I HESITATED! BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE CELL SUFFER! MAKE HIM SUFFER THE WORST KIND OF TORTURE! BECAUSE OF THAT, MY FATHER HAD TO STEP IN AND DIE! ONLY FOR HIS DEATH TO MEAN NOTHING WHEN CELL RETURNED!" Gohan screamed as he was tempted to cock his fist back and deck the girl.

Trunks saw the hesitation and began stepping forward to get between the two, he may not have respect for her father, but Gohan had enough blood on his hands. "Gohan, you need to calm down. I'm sorry for bringing any of it up. But if you dont calm down, that power will take over and that could be dangerous." Trunks said as Gohan looked at himself, not even realizing he had reached Super Saiyan 2. He breathed deeply in and out and walked over to the window before sending a blast towards Trunks.

"I'm not even going to lie. I haven't felt this loose in years! I don't know why I haven't let my anger take over more!" Gohan said as he let out an eerie laugh. Trunks stood up in pain and turned around, "Are you alright Videl?" Trunks asked since he was directly in front of her and they were blown back through the wall. "I'll be fine." Videl said as Trunks turned around and powered up. "Gohan, please calm down. You could hurt innocent humans." Trunks said concerned.

"I've had worse reasons to blow shit up!" Gohan said as he held a hand up to Trunks and began powering up a ki blast. "_GOHAN!_" a voice said, causing Gohan to pause. "F-father?" Gohan said as he dropped to his knees and powered down before looking at the damage. "I'm sorry father! I'm sorry for letting you down! I know when to use my powers and this wasn't even close. You've taught me better!" Gohan cried as he weakly pounded the ground.

"Father, are you there?" Gohan asked as he looked upwards, tears rolling down his face as he heard nothing and looked back down tears filling his eyes again. "Gohan?" a soft voice said as Gohan kept his eyes closed. Videl approached him cautiously. '_He's so powerful and yet he's brought to his knees just from me saying his name?_' Videl thought as she stopped in front of him and sat down next to his head. She heard him whispering something. "Father, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry I got you killed. I'm sorry I hesitated." Gohan said continually and repetitively.

Videl began patting the back of Gohan's head softly. "It's okay Gohan. You beat Cell regardless and I bet he's proud of you. He doesn't care that you hesitated, he was just trying to keep you safe from harm. He's proud of you, I just know he is, and he wouldn't want you to be feeling sorry for yourself." Videl said as she soothed him. Gohan looked up and saw the soft blue eyes staring back at him and smiled. "Thank you Videl. Thank you so much for that." Gohan said as he sat up and sat across from her.

They looked at each other for a couple seconds and Gohan blushed before standing up and cleared his throat, "I have to go home." Gohan said as he disappeared into thin air. Videl just blushed as she thought about how cute he looked when he was crying.

Outside, high above the school Gohan meditated in air, "Trunks, I've decided. I can't keep teaching, I just can't." Gohan said as he turned towards the other demisaiyan. "Is it because you're, ironically in my opinion, in love with Videl?" Trunks asked as Gohan nodded. "It is ironic, but there's something about her I can't place. I can't teach if I'm in love with one of my students." Gohan said as he left towards Mt. Paozu.

Videl and the rest of the students were sent home for the rest for the day. According to the official report, it was a credible bomb threat and not an angry Super Saiyan that took out several walls and a few support beams in the building. So the school was under construction for the next 2 months.

In a dark room, far in the future, a tall demon-like man stared at the events that just unfolded as a short woman floated around him on a scepter. "Towa, he should do nicely, his latent power is greater than any Saiyan alive." the tall blue skinned man said as the woman took a look at the scroll, "I agree, we could definitely use that power to take over the Demon World. Good eye." the woman known as Towa said, "For now, we'll wait until the perfect chance to strike." Towa said as she watched Gohan power down.

* * *

**WHOOOO! **That has to be a good stopping point. I honestly didn't plan on making Gohan that angry. But I really enjoyed writing it. Again, sorry I took so long to get this chapter out.

**XENOVERSE SPOILERS!**

I said that I wanted Demon God Demigra in a future story, I mean it, neither of those two at the end are Demigra. They are sort of secondary antagonists in the story. Demigra gave them the power to control and power up people but they thought it was to take over the Demon Realm, in reality it was so Demigra to escape the crack of time. Sorry for the spoiler but I had to explain how theyre related and why I called them Demon-like.

I still highly recommend getting Xenoverse and if you get it on PS4 or have it on PS4, look for me some time. "Mixmaster Cooler" I'm a Saiyan with dark red hair and have Adult-Gohan's hair and a Capsule Corp. Jacket.

2288


	7. Vegeta Transforms

A/N: I really enjoyed writing that last chapter so I'll try and post more. I want to get at least 8 chapters, maybe 10 but it could be a few more because of the future fights I plan on writing. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I honestly have no plan when I'm writing these stories. I just begin writing and see where it takes me so that could be another reason why they seem rushed, I'm not good at filler lol. Anyway, I hope you all keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Vegeta's Transformation  
**

Videl laid in bed staring at her ceiling, still unsure of how to act on the things she felt for Gohan yesterday. She sat up confused by these feelings, she's never really felt love for anyone but her father and her late mother. Gohan had caused more damage just by extending his arm than anyone else she's ever known and she didn't feel scared at all, she felt excited by his power. "Are you alright? You look deep in thought." a voice said from her open window. She turned to see the silver-haired loudmouth leaning against the windowsill.

"What are you doing here? Come to finish what Gohan didn't?" Videl asked annoyed as Trunks looked at her offended.

"Clearly we got off on the wrong foot Satan. Despite what you think, I do fight for the safety of all humanity, no matter their family ties. Gohan lost control yesterday and I was actually worried about how you were taking it all in, so I ask again. Are you alright?" Trunks asked as he stepped into her room.

Videl shrugged and sat at her desk. "Honestly I'm curious as to how strong Gohan actually is, or was that his full power?" Videl asked as Trunks got a troubled look on his face.

He sat on her bed and sighed, "That's the thing I'm having trouble with, Gohan shouldn't be that stronger in the past 5 years since I last saw him. When he defeated Cell he kept training but he still cut back quite a bit. By my calculations he was 100 times stronger than he should be, which surprised me when the whole building was still standing when he powered up. Part of him must have still been holding back." Trunks said as Videl looked at the young Prince surprised.

"So he could be even stronger than what he was yesterday? Who could stop such power if he ever lost full control?" Videl asked as Trunks smirked, "That's another reason I'm here. For some reason when he heard your voice yesterday he related it to his father's voice. Before you get offended by that statement, it's because he cares for you as much as he cares for his father. He doesn't want to lose you like he lost his father." Trunks said as Videl smiled at the thought.

"He does? But why would he care for me? My father took his credit." Videl stated obviously and Trunks shrugged.

"Before yesterday I would've said it's partially because he doesn't actually care about the credit, he cares about Earth's safety. Yesterday was the first time he got angry about it and normally he'd shrug it off no matter how angry it actually made it. That's one of the great things about Gohan, he's laid back and doesnt have a care in the world." Trunks said with a smile, "So it surprised everyone we know when he acted that way." Trunks said as he stood up.

Videl was shocked by the thought, "Are you leaving? Because I have to know, is there anything i can do to help?" Videl asked as Trunks walked to the window.

Trunks turned his head and smirked, "Yes there is, be at Capsule Corp tomorrow at 8am, any later and you'll have missed your window to help us. Any earlier, either My father or I will still be healing. If I'm lucky, my father will be, but I don't have that kind of luck." Trunks said as he flew towards Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Trunks landed near Gohan's power level and immediately found Gohan meditating under a tree with a large dent in the tree. "Welcome back Trunks. Here to check on me? Because I'm fine." Gohan said calmly as Trunks smiled.

"You know, you said that to me once after you took on the Androids by yourself. I was young so I didnt realize you were lying." Trunks said as Gohan smiled, "You do realize I never said that. A different version of me said it." Gohan said as Trunks pointed out that Gohan literally just said it.

"Shut up, anyway, what are you doing here Trunks?" Gohan asked as Trunks sat down across from him. "I've been wondering, and I feel like you know what i'm going to ask, how did you get all that strength yesterday? You werent that even a fraction of that strength when you beat Cell." Trunks stated the obvious as Gohan shrugged clueless.

"I don't know, my strength has always been tied to my emotions. But I was never that angry about any of the stuff that's happened to me. Even afterwards I still see them as fond memories because of my time I spent with Piccolo and Krillin and your mother, and even Vegeta, if you can believe it." Gohan said as a voice appeared from above.

"_I believe I can explain a little._" the feminine voice said as they looked up to the sky. "Who's there?" Gohan asked as they both stood up.

"Oh relax you two, I'm not going to fight either of you. But I do have to give Trunks a stern talking to!" the feminine voice said from behind them as they turned and saw a young looking short girl with pink skin and darker pink hair. "Hellooooo!" the girl said with a big smile on her face. "I'm the Supreme Kai of Time and since neither of you noticed, Gohan had an odd energy coming off of him yesterday." She said as they both looked at her surprised by her sudden appearance.

"You're the Supreme Kai of Time? The Supreme Kai who is in charge of all of Time and History?" Trunks asked as she glared at him, "Yes, and you committed a sin against Time! Now before you open your mouth again maybe you'd let me explain what happened?" Supreme Kai scolded as he stumbled nervously and nodded.

"Thank you, now Gohan, you seemed to be emitting a majin Aura, it's very dangerous because it means someone is using the evil in your heart to make you more powerful. Since youre a Saiyan you have a limitless potential for such power and you were slightly angry, basically giving whoever took control of you enough to power you up. Once you were snapped out of it by Videl, your heart became Pure again and broke the link. If you were any angrier, you probably would have been taken over completely." She explained as Gohan and Trunks listened carefully.

"I can't tell you who used it or where they were when they used it, but it's dangerous, and more powerful than other versions of the spell. So if your heart is tainted by any impurity such as anger, they have enough to take control and have you do their bidding, as well as increase your power exponentially to take out anyone you may care about. So be careful." she said as she disappeared once again.

"_AND TRUNKS! I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU FOR THAT SIN YOU COMMITTED!_" She screamed as Trunks stiffened in fear before sighing thinking he was safe. "Well, that means that right now, we're all now dangerous to each other if we get even a little mad. That's scary news!" Gohan exclaimed as Trunks nodded.

"I AGREE!" A rough voice said from above as they both turned and saw Vegeta wrapped in a purple Aura and red gleaming eyes and chuckling evilly. "I think I'm in the mood for a spar boys!" He laughed as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Yuh-oh!" The boys said as they both powered up to their, respective, most powerful Super Saiyan forms. "Trunks, we should've saw this coming the minute she started talking about that stuff." Gohan said as he dropped into his stance as did Trunks. Vegeta simply laughed, "Just you two? or are the other brats going to join in?" Vegeta asked as a miniature Trunks and miniature Goku jumped out from behind a bush and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Gohan, we were going to jump you and got distracted by that girl that was here." Goten apologized as before turning to Vegeta, "What happened to your dad Trunks?" he asked innocently as Trunks hit him over the head.

"Weren't you paying attention dummy? He's been taken control by demons." Trunks said as he dropped into his own stance. "GOTEN! TRUNKS! YOU AREN'T FIGHTING HIM HE'S TOO STRONG AND DANGEROUS. If you want to help, go get Piccolo!" Gohan ordered as they whined before he turned and glared at them. They agreed and began flying away only to be stopped by Vegeta.

"Nonsense brat! They can help if they want. But if you really want the Namek to die you won't have to worry about that, he's already on his way." Vegeta said as he knocked the children backwards. Vegeta then turned directly towards Gohan and fazed out of view and reappeared right in front of him and turned towards the sky. "Kakarot!? I know you're watching." he then turned to Gohan, "Enjoy the show he said with a villainous smirk before slamming his fist into Gohan's stomach.

"Gohan!" the other three Saiyans yelled as they saw him fly into the bushes. 'Fighting him head on won't work. We'll have to abuse his Pride, maybe we can get him to fight his control.' Trunks thought as his father turned to him. "It's a shame really, I felt the brat's power yesterday, now he isn't even worth my time." Vegeta said as he walked slowly towards his oldest son.

"No father, the shame is that you're allowing yourself to be controlled. Is that what a Saiyan is? a being that can't gather his own strength so he uses someone else's power to gather it?!" Trunks exclaimed angering the Prince causing him to blast the young man into the sky. "Don't ever presume to know me boy!" Vegeta said as some of the purple tint wore off and his power increased. 'Great, It's helping but it'll kill me or one of the kids before he's completely back to normal.' Trunks thought as he rubbed his stomach.

"I do know you father! Youre a prideful son of a bitch that believes he's entitled to more so he's lived the second half of his life trying to catch up to a man who is simply better than you! Face it father! Goku is stronger than y-!" Trunks said before being slammed hard in the stomach.

"By my measurements, I'm stronger than him now, bastard." Vegeta said before Trunks fell to the Earth. Vegeta's eyes no longer tinted red and he was still gaining strength before turning behind him, staring into thin air. "I see you now! Come out and fight like a real man!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up further to the point where his hair was long enough to reach his knees and his brow was thicker. The purple Aura had completely disappeared. "You didn't expect me to absorb that power, did you? Well I have and now I want a fight." He screamed into thin air as the feminine yet evil smirk that watched Gohan the other day laughed.

"No point now Vegeta, you'd destroy my precious creation with that power. But if you truly want a test of your new power. Gohan, would be happy to oblige you." She said as Gohan appeared in front of him with the same aura he just had. "We don't have full control over him, yet. But in time, he'll slip and he'll be lost to you all. Now have fun you two." she said as the duo disappeared.

"Well Kakabrat, at least I can test my new strength. Don't hold back!" Vegeta ordered as he cracked his neck. Gohan just smirked and the two flew at top speed towards each other and hit each other in the face.

* * *

**Whoo! CLIFFHANGER! **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting a bit far from the original plot, so I'll get back to it eventually. I like this cliffhanger honestly.

Anyway, **Read&amp;Review :) and thank you all for your support.**

2 Words: Game Grumps

**2200**


	8. Videl's TrainingGoku's Flashback

A/N: Not much to say right now. I'm level 70 or so on Xenoverse and I cant beat this one mission to unlock Bardock because Bardock keeps getting killed before Frieza even fucking comes out of his ship. If anyone, who has played and beat the mission, has advice on how to beat it, send me a message and tell me what you did.

I want to give special thanks to a recent and enthusiastic reviewer. **Thank You TeeLee-Sensei** your reviews are very nice and I enjoyed reading them.

**Read&amp;Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Videl's Training/Goku's Flashback.  
**

Gohan woke up in a bed, bandaged all across his chest, arms and head. He looked around and realized he was in Capsule Corp. Suddenly Videl walked through the door. "You're awake!" She exclaimed happily as she jumped on him and hugged him. He sat for a moment enjoying it but after clearing his throat Videl pushed him away embarrassed. "Sorry, I was getting a cold washcloth because you were burning up." she said as she handed it to him.

Gohan smiled and took it from her, "Thank you Videl. What are you doing here though?" he asked as Videl shrugged confused, "Trunks told me to come here at 8am today and when I got here only Ms. Briefs was here. When he got back, he was holding you over his shoulder and two little kids were helping a short spiky haired guy walk inside. Trunks said alot of technical shit that I wasn't even paying attention to, eventually he just asked me to keep an eye on you." Videl explained as Gohan smiled.

"Sweetie, I told you that you can call me Bulma, and basically what Trunks was going to do was train Videl so if you were ever taken over completely, you wouldn't swat her like a fly and it'd take a bit more effort. Hopefully giving her enough time to break the control." Bulma said, stepping in with a soft smile. "How you doing kiddo? From the damage you left on Vegeta, I'd have to say it was quite a fight you two had." Bulma said crossing her arms as Gohan looked at her confused.

"What fight? Vegeta knocked me out in one punch when I tried to send Trunks and Goten away." Gohan said as looked down at himself, "You got any senzus? I'd enjoy walking around." Gohan said as Bulma laughed nervously.

"I was told to keep them from you." Bulma laughed nervously as Gohan and Videl looked at her confused.

"Who'd want to keep medicine from Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan's eyes widened in fear before he whispered something. "_M-mother..."_

At that moment Chi-chi rushed into the room purposefully, "SON GOHAN! I TOLD YOU IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT, YOU WON'T GO HIGHER THAN SUPER SAIYAN! NOT ONLY THAT, WHAT WERE YOU DOING FIGHTING AND NOT PREPARING YOUR NEXT LESSON PLAN? OR DID YOU NOT BEG FOR YOUR TEACHING JOB BACK? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY STRINGS BULMA HAD TO PULL TO GET YOU THAT JOB!?" Chi-chi asked angrily as Gohan put his hands up in fear. "Well young man, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

Gohan put his hands down and thought real quickly, "Uhh, Mother, this is my friend Videl." Gohan introduced as Chi-chi turned to her and smiled happily, "So you have a girlfriend! Well I guess I can forgive you if you get working on those grandbabies as soon as possible. But no medicine! You're going to heal normally young man." Chi-chi said as both teenagers blushed a bright red. Chi-chi soon left and Bulma relaxed.

"Gohan did you hope she would take your friendship like that or were you trying to legitimately introduce her as your friend?" Bulma asked as Gohan laughed nervously "Honestly? Mother would be in a better mood if she thought Videl and I were together. Besides, I couldn't convince her otherwise if I threatened to destroy the universe." Gohan and Bulma laughed as Videl just stared curiously.

A bit worried, Videl voiced her curiosity, "Would your mother really let the universe be destroyed before she believed we weren't together?" she asked with a hint of fear at the older woman's stubbornness, "You'll get to witness it firsthand eventually if you're going to be hanging out around the bottomless pits." Bulma said as she looked at Gohan, "Well you seem to be alright so I'm going to go check on your highness." she said, saying the last words sarcastically as she walked out of the room.

Gohan nodded and turned to Videl, "I guess you should get to training. If I'm able to get out of this bed on my own, I'll catch the end of it and see how your first day goes." Gohan said as Trunks walked in, "No need, Videl's training will have to wait until tomorrow. It's almost 10pm and honestly, the oaf is searching for her. Satan City is almost in mourning from the champ's missing daughter." Trunks said as Gohan looked confused.

"By that calculation i've only been out for a little less than 14 hours, is Mr. Satan really that paranoid?" Gohan asked as Trunks looked at him, then at Videl, "She didn't tell you, must have slipped her mind but she arrived for training at 8am, 3 weeks ago. She refused to leave your side until you woke up. We could almost pay her for full time nursing, she was surprisingly good at it." Trunks said annoyed at the lack of information given to Gohan.

Gohan tried to spring out of bed only to fall to the floor, "3 weeks!? I've been unconscious for three WEEKS!?" Gohan was surprised and heard the evidence that supported the fact. A loud growl shook the room. "UGH! You fed me like a human while I was out didn't you? I'm starving!" he said as he dragged himself back into bed.

Trunks just snickered, "Sorry buddy, it was a part of your mother's punishment for you. She only had us feed you enough to keep you alive and a little extra. There was only one person here brave enough to give you a little more food." Trunks said smiling at the teenage girl. Gohan looked where he was smiling and smiled as well. "Thank you Videl, seriously, that's the bravest thing anyone could ever do. Forget fighting Cell, disobeying my mother's orders is scarier than that." Gohan said with a laugh as Trunks laughed as well.

"Videl, you should get home, your father might be have his loyal fans from other cities start searching for you, and if they find you here, it'd be a PR nightmare." Gohan said as Videl nodded, "I'm glad you're awake. I'll be back tomorrow for training." Videl said as Gohan smiled, "Who knows, maybe I can help you train some of the time you're here." Gohan offered as Videl nodded and she walked out the door.

"So it looks like you're still a teacher after all." Trunks said as Gohan nodded, "At least this way, the law won't care if I love her. Besides, the more time we spend together, the stronger our bond becomes. If she's able to reach me while I'm under control after we had a fight, then just imagine how much easier it'll be able to reach me if we're on good terms when I go under." Gohan reasoned as Trunks nodded and walked out the door. "Good night Gohan, I know you slept for 3 weeks, but try and get some sleep." Trunks said, turning out the lights.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan woke up at 10am as he sat up he saw a slightly battered Videl watching him and felt his fists ball up, "Who did that to you?" Gohan asked as Videl smiled, "Training, part 1 of many. I'm fine, we're taking a short break while Trunks is looking for that medicine, I thought I'd check on you." Videl said as Gohan let the anger pass from his mind. "Well, I hope you're okay with this training, it's only going to hurt more from here on out." Gohan said as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll be fine. Besides, I was so focused on staying on my feet that I wasn't able to dodge that hit. It also didn't help that Vegeta was screaming Dodge from the sideline." Videl said as Gohan's eyes widened, "Did he scream it like 'DOOOOOOODGE!'?" Gohan asked as Videl nodded.

"Alright I found the senzus. Here you go Videl, and Gohan because I'm terrified of your mother, only Videl can have one. But just in case, Videl you can have two, just in case something else," Trunks nodded towards Gohan, ",Is hurting." Trunks said as he winked and left.

Videl quickly ate one and stuck the other one into Gohan's hand. "Come watch me train as soon as you're healed, however long that takes." Videl said with a wink as she left the room. "Trunks get in here." Gohan shouted as Trunks passed the door, "I know that you're training her, but don't ever let me see her like that again. If she wants to see me, she has to be completely healed, at least until whoever is controlling people is dead." Gohan said seriously as Trunks nodded.

Trunks quickly left the room and got back to the training room where Videl was already waiting in the special battle suit Bulma had been working on, basically one size conforms to all sizes and has it's own gravity amplification installed and virtually indestructible so nobody would lose their clothes on the battlefield. "We still have to get you used to 2 times gravity, so turn it up and start running." Trunks said, "Just like last time, when your speed speed has averaged out, I'll start chucking rocks at you and you have to dodge them." Trunks stated as Videl nodded and turned the suit up to '2x' Gravity and began running.

After two hours of training that way, Videl began dodging rocks easier and easier. Between noon and 1pm, she hadn't been hit by a single rock, she was quite proud of herself when Trunks confirmed she passed the beginning part of training. "Congratulations, now that 2x Gravity feels as normal to you as normal gravity, we're going to shift it up to 4x Gravity." Trunks said as Videl looked confused.

"Aren't I going to learn anything else? Or are you just enjoying throwing shit at me?" Videl asked as Trunks looked at her seriously, "If Gohan gets controlled, then he is going to be stronger than anyone on the planet. The only person who has a chance is my father, and you. You mainly just have to stay alive, the best way to stay alive is to keep moving. So my main concern in training you is to make you faster and slightly more resilient to his attacks. Once I feel you're fast and defensive enough, then we'll work on stronger attacks." Trunks said sternly as Videl nodded, realizing her question was stupid.

Gohan walked in on crutches and smiled at Videl. "I see you're testing out the battle suit. The basic idea of it came from me, so I have to know, how's it holding up?" Gohan asked as Videl smiled back at him before glaring, "Better question is how are you holding up!? You havent taken the senzu I gave you, you're still hurt!" Videl scolded as Gohan shrugged. "Why would an enemy control a broken person? Unless they can heal me when the control me, then maybe it'd be better for me to be out of commission for awhile. If that means healing at a slower rate then so be it." Gohan explained as he limped over to the control room to watch their training without worry of being hit by a rock.

"Clearly they're able to heal you brat! You were unconscious when I hit you and then we fought nearly to the death." Vegeta's voice said from the back of the observation room. Gohan looked back at him, "True, or maybe unconscious minds dont fight control as much and they were just able to take easier control of me while I was knocked out." Gohan reasoned as he turned back to the window where he sat for nearly 5 hours as Videl had finally passed 4x Gravity.

Trunks stood incredibly impressed by her fast progress as she stood in front of him. "Well, I never expected a human to work this fast in heightened gravity. We'll work on 8x Gravity now, but now you have a time limit to master it, since you're doing so good. Not only that, but Trunks is already on his way in to help throw rocks with me." Mirai said as Videl sat on the ground.

"_Mirai, Videl has a point there, you guys have been training for 10 hours. I think it's time for dinner, and I'll pick up where you left off tomorrow._" Gohan said over the intercom as Videl thanked Kami that Gohan was stepping in, Trunks agreed to the terms. The Saiyans, Videl and Bulma sat down to eat Chi-chi's gourmet cooking.

* * *

Meanwhile on Grand Kai's Planet, Goku watched carefully as he waited for a time he may have to step in. "Goku, you've been staring at that ball for 3 weeks now, you could do a bit more training for the next tournament." King Kai insisted. "I would King Kai, I would, but at any point Mira and Towa could try and step in and if Mirai's plans fail, I may have to step in to take care of my own son." Goku said sternly, dreading the thought of possibly killing his own son.

"All the more reason to train. Mira is incredibly powerful himself, you and Pikkon barely made it out of Demon World with your lives. Not only that but Gohan is still stronger than Mira, so you need to be ready. You train and I'll watch Gohan." Kai insisted and Goku finally agreed. "Okay, but the minute something bad happens, I'm gone, no matter how much training I still would have to do." Goku said as he began training, remembering his encounter with Mira and Towa.

-_Flashback_-

_Grand Kai had called Pikkon and Goku to his house. "This is weird, the Grand Kai said he'd be training on his own for awhile. Why would he call us to see him?" Goku asked as Pikkon remained silent. "Oh are you still mad at me for that last move of the tournament? It's not my fault your technique had a flaw in it. It's your fault saw it by you reusing the attack on me that many times." Goku said as they reached the old Kai's house. _

_Grand Kai had been waiting for them, "Goku, Pikkon, there's a bit of trouble from the Demon Realm. Two cats name Towa and Mira are threatening to break into the living realm and cause terror. Normally the Demon King would take care of it, but not only is the Demon King missing, but Towa is his sister. So I'm going to have you two go to demon realm and put them in their place, ya dig?" Grand Kai asked as the duo nodded. "Alright, stand still, I haven't had to send someone down there in millennia." He said as he held his hands out and the two disappeared into thin air.  
_

_Goku and Pikkon arrived on an eerie world, similar to the one they were just on, "Now this is the Demon Realm, in essence it's just opposite of the living realm, behind you is the only way out for you two. Literally nobody sees it but you two, once your mission is done, just come right back through." The Grand Kai explained as Goku and Pikkon voiced their understanding looked at each other and nodded._

_They scoured the realm from city to city before stumbling upon a building that seemed a bit too advanced for the rest of the realm. Each city was just slum after slum, stacked on top of other slums. But this, seemed to be as advanced as Capsule Tech, if not more advanced. "This is definitely out of place, we should find a way in." Pikkon said before a hole blew through the side. "Welcome. Come on in." a male voice said as the figure dropped it's hand and walked into the shadows once again._

_Pikkon and Goku followed carefully, using their ki to light the area around them. At the end of the hallway, they walked was a bright light as they walked into the light they saw what appeared to be scientists working diligently. Goku looked up, feeling an odd energy and saw a female with teal skin and white hair, sitting on some sort of staff as if it were a witch's broomstick. "I'm glad you two made it. It means that the old fool that sent you here opened up some way to get out of here." The woman said as she flew down and met them face to face._

_"Are you Mira?" Pikkon asked as she looked at him slightly offended, "No, I'm not. My name is Towa." She said as a large man with the same teal skin and white hair appeared from nowhere and threw his fist into Pikkon's stomach. "This lovable piece of muscle is Mira. My great creation." Towa said as Mira looked towards Goku. "So he's an Android?" Goku asked as Towa looked at him with disgust._

_"He's the new Demon King since Dabura has gone missing, and he is, as you crudely put it, an android of sorts. He's the new Demon King, or at least he will be once he's collected enough power." Towa said as she looked at the man, "You're Son Goku, aren't you? This is a treat. Mira, test yourself on him, and make sure he doesn't escape with his life." Towa ordered as Mira stepped forward._

_"Not going to lie, this looks like it's going to be fun." Goku said as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Mira glared at him, "Is that all you're going to use. Fight me at your full power, it's you're only chance to escape." Mira said as Goku looked offended. "Fine, you want it." Goku said as he began powering up to his limit, his hair grew down to his knees slowly as the laboratory shook around him, "You got it." Goku said with a slightly deeper, deadly voice._

_"Really? That's it? Very well." Mira said as he phased out and appeared right in front of Goku with his fist deep in Goku's stomach, landing several more hits before Goku was blown back into the ceiling. Goku stared down at the man before prying himself out of the dent he created and looking back up to see him right in front of him. Mira lifted his palm towards Goku and sent a large blast at him, sending Goku outside._

_Goku stood up and saw Mira floating down, "I underestimated you, I'll admit, but I just wanted to see what you could do." Goku said as he powered up to his true limit. "Now, let's do it." Goku said as he stood tall. The two fought intensely through the entire world, neither giving an inch. After what seemed like hours the two separated back above the lab. Goku bled profusely as Mira stood with barely any bruises. Goku looked down to see Pikkon was still knocked out from the Demon's punch. 'I can't beat him without Pikkon's help, I'll have to grab Pikkon and go or neither of us will make it out alive.' Goku thought as he rushed Mira and used instant transmission to appear directly in front of him, "SOLAR FLARE!" Goku yelled as a blinding light appeared from Goku._

_Goku dropped from his form and quickly used instant transmission to teleport to Pikkon, he grabbed Pikkon and teleported back to the wormhole. He rushed them both through and landed out on Grand Kai's front lawn as Grand Kai just stood above them, "You got beat worse than I thought you would." He said simply as Goku nodded and laughed, breathing heavily in and out. "Well, it looks like it'll be up to whoever they go after to stop them." Grand Kai said as Pikkon woke up slightly._

_"Gohan." he said simply as he looked at Goku, "I heard her say she was going after your boy." he said before passing out again._

-_End Flashback_-

Goku remembered the beating he got as he looked at a scar on his left cheek in the reflection of the lake. "If I'm ever brought back to life, I hope Chi-chi doesn't mind this scar." He said laughing nervously. "He could've at least made it look cooler than that." He said as he watched the reflection turn to red skies and a man with similar hair and scar and a red bandana around his forehead.

Goku stepped back slightly freaked out and walked away as the reflection vanished. 'Honestly, I would look cool with a red bandana like that.' Goku thought as he walked into King Kai's temporary house.

* * *

**Whoo! Longest chapter yet.** First thing's first, that scar I gave Goku on his left cheek, exactly the same as Bardock's scar, same placement, same cheek. Secondly, Demon Realm, just think of the world Gohan and Dabura fought in on Babidi's ship. Mira is technically an Android, in the same way Cell was an android, he's sort of an amalgam of different people's DNA, like Cell was, he was created to become the new Demon King, with his creator as his queen. Kind of incest-y but true. King Kai said that Gohan is more powerful than Mira, King Kai was referring to his latent power, his potential that hasn't been realized yet. The Mystic power.

For those who are wondering, Gohan and Vegeta's fight was long and hard-fought, but cant be written about because Mirai was knocked out, Goten and Trunks were grabbed by Piccolo and taken to safety and Gohan didn't remember it, Vegeta is the only one who witnessed it and well, he's biased, he thinks he's hot shit no matter what and I didn't want 12 paragraphs of the writer sucking Vegeta off. Mirai was awake by the time the fight was over and able to grab Gohan.

For those wondering, that was a joke to try and get you to forgive me for not writing in the fight. If you don't that's fine, I still hoped you laughed at it. Gohan was strong enough to break a few of Vegeta's bones but Vegeta was clearly stronger seeing as he knocked Gohan out for 3 fucking weeks.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's easily my longest one yet by nearly 1300 words. Read &amp; Review :P **

**3976**


	9. First(& 2nd)Kiss

A/N: I dont know if anyone just hasn't read it, or you all didn't like it, but I got absolutely no reviews on my last chapters, and at this point it's been up for more than a week. So, kind of disappoint, but whatever, I liked last chapter and I hope you all will like this chapter. I want to advertise another story right now, because it's going to be a good story, it's still early and I can't wait to see where it goes. So go check out **What Can I Say** by **SteveEst98**. It has two new OC that will be cool in the future. Anyway, Read and Review not only this story but check out his story and read and review his story.

Now. LET'S COMMENCE THE ROCK!

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Kiss  
**

Gohan awoke with a slight pain in his chest in the middle of the night for the 4th time that night. "I don't understand, I'm a Saiyan, I'm used to pain, what could possibly causing this pain?" Gohan said as he sat up and clutched his shoulder. "That's pain, but not the same pain I felt to wake up. Maybe I need something to eat." Gohan thought aloud as he got out of bed and limped to the kitchen. He was digging through the fridge when he felt eyes on him, he stood up with a steak hanging from his mouth and an arm full of meat.

"It's you, isn't it?" Gohan asked the darkness with no response, "I can feel your eyes. It's uncomfortable but manageable. Are you the reason I'm waking up in pain?" Gohan asked, again, no response as he looked around and then glared at a certain spot of the kitchen. "I know you're just waiting for me to lose it. It will happen, that I'm sure of, but I refuse to let you control me fully. I will fight with every bone in my body to protect the Earth, it's inhabitants and my family." Gohan stated as he bit into a chicken leg.

"Good Luck." an eerie voice said as Gohan felt the eyes turn away from him. He turned back towards the fridge and grabbed another chicken leg and closed the fridge. Instead of returning to bed he changed into his gi and limped outside. "You should take the bean." a rough voice said as Gohan turned his head towards the Prince. "Then we can train and if you want, I'll break your leg when we're done. Again." Vegeta said as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 with ease.

"Vegeta, I've been thinking and you're right. It's not going to matter whether I'm crippled or not. So I already took the senzu as I walked out here." Gohan said as he blasted forth and decked Vegeta in the face as hard as he could. Almost frozen in that instance, Vegeta turned his head, with Gohan's fist still connected, "Surprise attacks? Not really your forte brat." Vegeta said as he uppercutted Gohan in the stomach sending him into the air.

Gohan landed on the ground and stood up. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and took a stance. The two began training the rest of the night until Vegeta powered up to his Super Saiyan 3 form. "Are you prepared to fight a Super Saiyan 3 boy?" Vegeta said as he stood up right and crossed his arms, blood dripping from his forehead, mouth and left shoulder as Gohan stood up and powered up as much as he could. Gohan bled profusely from his hands and forehead, his fists covered in Vegeta's blood as well as his own. "Bring it on Prince!" Gohan said with a smirk.

Gohan awoke a few hours from then in the healing tank Bulma had designed. Through the glass he saw Bulma checking the vitals screen while Videl stood in front with an angry glare and hands on her hips. "Morning Videl, Bulma." Gohan said with a laugh as the water began draining. He took off the breathing mask and opened the door. "Gohan, it's 10 am, I was supposed to start training 2 hours ago and you've been taking a nap in that thing, covered in S.P.U.G!" Videl said angrily as Gohan looked at Bulma confused.

"It means Super Polymorphic Unleashing Gel. Get your mind out of the gutter." Bulma said as Gohan smiled, "I can't I've been hanging out with your family." Gohan said as he stepped out and saw Videl's eyes widened and staring at him. "Is it the scars? I got most of them from fighting Cell. Although this one on is when Garlic Jr.'s Castle fell on me." Gohan asked as Videl just kept staring. "Videl, use your words." Gohan said teacher-like.

Videl just blushed and looked up at him, "Put on some pants please." Videl whispered as Gohan looked down and back up. "You were staring at that? I don't get it, what's to stare at? It's a Penis, every guy has one just like every girl has a Vagina." Gohan said as Videl erupted "HAVE YOU NO DECENCY OR SHAME!? PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON!" Videl screamed as she ran out the door.

Gohan just looked confused. "Bulma, what was that about?" He asked as he saw his clothes on the table next to her, "Well unlike Saiyans, humans have this thing called shame. We think you shouldn't just walk around naked all the time because it's embarrassing." Bulma said as she finally turned around to face him, "Why do you think I turned around when you stepped out?" She asked as Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know, if you turned around, why couldn't she?" Gohan asked as Bulma laughed, "She was probably checking out that concealed weapon you keep in your pants." Bulma said as Gohan looked at her confused, "I don't keep weapons in my pants." Gohan said as Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out the door to find Videl around the corner hiding her face.

"Videl, he's wearing pants now, is there another reason you're standing here trying to pretend you're not here?" Bulma asked as Videl looked up at the heiress, still blushing, "I heard you two talking, I was checking him out. I shouldn't have been, I personally don't care about that type of thing. But damn! that thing was huge. Now I feel ashamed that I was staring at it, I feel so dirty." Videl said as fast as she could and completely embarrassed as Bulma laughed, "You're a teenager, it's normal to feel dirty. With Gohan being as smart as he is, he's just going to keep saying it's normal, it's natural, having genitals is nothing to be ashamed of, but Saiyans don't have shame anyway. You walk in on me and Vegeta he'll tell you to take a picture or join in, whichever gets you out of the room quicker. Hanging out around here, you're going to see these guys naked several times. So don't worry about it, and just focus on training." Bulma said as Videl looked at her like she was a freak and just walked back in to see Gohan doing push-ups on 1 finger with his feet straight above him.

"Are we going to train or not?" Videl asked as Gohan looked up and jumped to his feet. He nodded and the two walked to the training room. Videl stared at Gohan the whole walk and looked away awkwardly whenever Gohan would look at her. "Is everything alright Videl? You seem nervous." Gohan asked as Videl shrugged.

They entered the room and Videl walked over to the changing room only to be stopped by Gohan, "No need for that suit today. We're going to work on bringing out you're energy, okay?" Gohan said as Videl nodded as he walked her over to a mat. Gohan sat down and gestured for her to sit across from him. She sat down cross-legged and saw Gohan's soft smile and couldn't help not smile back. "Alright, first things first..." Gohan started as he pulled out a ball of bright blue ki, "...This is energy, commonly known as ki or chi. It's your life source, you use to much or lose it in a fight, you'll die." Gohan explained as the ball lifted out of his hands and began going around the training room, seemingly on it's own. "With practice, you can control your ki as well as I control mine. It can be as hot as lava or as cold as ice, but in the end it's greatest use is fighting against an enemy." Gohan said as he pressed a button that released a single training robot. The ball of ki landed on his hand once again and he threw it at the robot, causing it to vaporize.

"With this power you can do almost anything. Bulma's even trying to figure out how to use it to power a whole city. If she succeeds, West City will be the most clean and energy efficient city in the world. The problem is that the person who adds the ki has to focus on that ball of ki, and if they lose focus for even a second it can destroy the machine or simply dissipate harmlessly." Gohan explained as he put his hands out.

"Now, to bring it out, you first have to unlock it from your body. Once it's been unlocked you can pull it out from anywhere in your body. But right now it's trapped inside somewhere, and you have to find it and free it." Gohan said as Videl sat quietly and watched, "Put your hands out like mine." Gohan ordered as Videl looked up at him into his piercing onyx eyes and nodded. She held out her hands, "Now, look deep inside yourself, look for a warmth that is greater than anything you've ever felt. Maybe it's connected to your emotions, or a memory that sticks out more than any." Gohan said as Videl closed her eyes and looked.

_"Father, are you there?" Gohan asked as he looked upwards, tears rolling down his face as he heard nothing and looked back down tears filling his eyes again. "Gohan?" a soft voice said as Gohan kept his eyes closed. Videl approached him cautiously. 'He's so powerful and yet he's brought to his knees just from me saying his name?' Videl thought as she stopped in front of him and sat down next to his head. She heard him whispering something. "Father, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry I got you killed. I'm sorry I hesitated." Gohan said continually and repetitively._

_Videl began patting the back of Gohan's head softly. "It's okay Gohan. You beat Cell regardless and I bet he's proud of you. He doesn't care that you hesitated, he was just trying to keep you safe from harm. He's proud of you, I just know he is, and he wouldn't want you to be feeling sorry for yourself." Videl said as she soothed him. Gohan looked up and saw the soft blue eyes staring back at him and smiled. "Thank you Videl. Thank you so much for that." Gohan said as he sat up and sat across from her._

_They looked at each other for a couple seconds and Gohan blushed before standing up and cleared his throat, "I have to go home." Gohan said as he disappeared into thin air. Videl just blushed as she thought about how cute he looked when he was crying._

Videl collapsed from exhaustion, when she opened her eyes, Gohan was holding her in his arms, "Videl, are you alright?" He asked with fear in his eyes. Videl smiled softly, "I am now, what happened?" she asked as Gohan smiled proudly, "You did it, Videl. You not only unlocked it, but it was stronger than any beginner's ki I've ever seen." Gohan said proudly as the two smiled at each other.

Before it hit her, "Wait, who have you trained before me to do this?" Videl asked as she stood up, "Was it another girl or something? Do you just teach all girls you meet to control their energy?" Videl asked madly as Gohan looked at her confused, "Well not all, just this one girl. I saved her from drowning, then saved her town from a wealthy jerk and his thugs, so I thought I'd teach her some stuff to better defend her town." Gohan said clueless as Videl walked up to him.

"So it wasn't anything between you two?" Videl asked with a blush, as Gohan laughed nervously. "Gohan?" Videl asked angrily, elongating the last syllable for emphasis, "There wasn't and isn't anything between you two, now was there?" Videl asked this time with a glare instead of a blush.

"NO, there wasn't and isn't anything between me and her. At least I didn't feel anything but friendship towards her." Gohan said the last part quietly as Videl glared, Gohan noticed this and, against his better judgement, "She might have, uh, kissed me?" Gohan said as Videl's glare hardened. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't kiss her back." Gohan said as Videl opened her palm and sent a ki blast directly at Gohan's face, singeing his eyebrows slightly.

"I think we're done with training today." Videl said as she walked out the door and down to the locker room. In the locker room she punched the mirror as hard as she could, shattering it instantly. "Men." she said as a voice from behind the shower curtain said, "Tell me about it sister."

A Girl wrapped in a towel, with long brown hair and blue eyes stepped out from behind the shower. "Who are you? I thought you were Bulma." The brunette said as Videl just stared, slightly annoyed, "I'm Videl, a 'friend' of Gohan's, who are you?" Videl asked as the girl looked at her, "I'm also a friend of Gohan's, he saved me and my town once, and he trained me a little. My name's Lime, I came by to tell him that my grandfather died and the funeral is in a couple days." Lime explained as Videl glared daggers at her, although Lime didn't notice because of her friendly smile caused her eyes to close.

Once Lime was changed into some clothes she turned around and saw the Satan Girl just watching her. "You like what you see? I'm hoping Gohan finally likes it one of these days too." Lime said as Videl just opened her palm and powered up a ball of energy. "I'd put that down if I were you." Gohan said from behind the door. "Lime may still be a beginner too, but she has just a bit more experience. Now Videl, please open up so we can talk." Gohan begged as Videl walked over to the door and opened it.

Behind the door was Mirai and Gohan and before either of them could open their mouths, Videl pulled Gohan in for a kiss as Lime glared with a gaping surprised expression. The two separated and Videl began walking down the hall with Gohan following like a zombie. "Well that was...unexpected." Mirai said as he turned back to see Lime still standing there surprised, "Hi, My name is Mirai, or you can call me Trunks. What's your name?" Mirai said as Lime shook her head out of her dazed expression to see another hunky adonis-like teenaged boy in standing there.

"I'm Lime, are you a friend of Gohan's?" she asked smitten by the silver haired boy. "We're practically brothers, but yeah, you could call us friends." Trunks said as he smiled warmly at the beautiful brunette, causing her knees to shake, she sat down on a bench.

In Gohan's bedroom, Gohan sat on the bed as Videl stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "So, what, uh, what was that all about back there?" Gohan asked as Videl blushed and glared back, "Nevermind that! Why is the girl that kissed you still hanging around if you aren't interested?" Videl shot as Gohan looked at her annoyed.

"If you weren't paying attention, her grandfather died and I was friends with both of them. So she came to tell me when the funeral would be, just because I'm not romantically interested doesn't mean her and I can't be friends! What does it matter to you?" Gohan asked accusingly as Videl looked slightly ashamed for ignoring that part of her conversation with Lime, "Did you just kiss me to annoy her?" Gohan asked with his dreams feeling nearly crushed as Videl slapped him.

"How could you accuse me of that? That's just down right despicable. I wouldn't kiss you just to annoy someone, although I will admit I was glad I annoyed her a little. But I don't kiss people to annoy others, fuck, i've never kissed anyone before just then because I never wanted to kiss anyone before now." Videl said pouting as she sat down in a desk chair.

Gohan sat on the edge of the bed facing her, "So you wanted to kiss me?" Gohan asked as Videl blushed and turned around in the chair only to come face to face with Gohan again, "I'm much faster than that chair Videl, just answer truthfully, please." Gohan asked as Videl tried to turn around again but was stopped, "Videl I love you, I do, so please tell me the truth." Gohan begged as Videl stared into his big puppy-dog eyes and smiled softly.

"You have practiced that look for a long time haven't you?" Videl asked as Gohan smirked, "It's genetic." he said as they both leaned in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**W00t! **There's chapter 8, I finished it just before I left for work today. I honestly like how I ended it, I was going to add a small little bit in afterwards where Gohan and Videl get up and walk back to the training room and stop at the locker room on the way to find Mirai and Lime making out, but I don't think Trunks would makeout with a girl he just met, but Lime might. How'd you like it Tee-Lee? I'm asking you specifically because I haven't gotten any other reviews on the last chapter so I just assume you're the only one reading.

If you don't get the "Let's Commence The Rock" part at the beginning, go listen to Starbomb, which is a holy shit amazing band made by two Youtube stars, EgoRaptor and NinjaSexParty also known as The Game Grumps. They're pretty fucking amazing and you all should check them out. Let them know I sent you... they don't know me, but I'd like to meet them, so maybe sending them more viewers would help that lol.

I would've finished it yesterday but I was tired after work, 10 hour shifts suck donkey dick, but I finally finished, hopefully on the day that TeamFourStar releases their newest episode of TFS DBZ Abridged: The History of Trunks.

**Read&amp;Review.**

**3320**


	10. Where'd They Go?

A/N: So, not much to say, this chapter is going to have a bit of brutality in it. It takes place 2 years after the last chapter, Chi-chi has accepted that Gohan is going to have to fight for his life, she's accepted that he is a target and she isnt going to pretend he isn't. Videl has her hair cut like it is at the tournament, despite the fact that I love pigtails Videl, I also love her with short hair. Personally, I like Future Gohan's hair, so that's what Gohan's hair looks like in the rest of this story, however long that will be.

If you havent seen it yet, TeamFourStar just released their newest episode of TFS DBZ Abridged: The History of Trunks. It's pretty funny and you all should check it out if you havent yet... or even if you have check it out again! If you havent seen any of TeamFourStar's work then don't read this story chapter until you have seen at least 10 episodes.

Read &amp; Review :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Where'd They Go?  
**

Gohan sat nervously in his room back on Mt. Paouz, unable to focus long enough to meditate. It's been 2 years since the last incident and he was getting antsy, waiting for something to happen. He got up and walked to the kitchen to find his mother cooking breakfast. "Good Morning Mother." Gohan said as he sat down and smiled "What's for breakfast?" Gohan asked as Chi-Chi turned around and smiled.

"Good Morning Gohan, and you should know by now. Goten's favorite, everything." Chi-chi said as Goten rushed in and sat down, "Morning Mommy!" Goten said happily before chowing down on the mountain of food in front of the two Half-Saiyans. Chi-chi noticed Gohan wasn't eating as fast as he normally did, "Gohan, are you still worrying about those demons?" Chi-Chi asked as Gohan looked at her seriously.

"How could I not be? They went completely off the radar and as far as I know, they're still gunning for me! Planning to use me to hurt everyone I know and love, so yeah, a little worried still." Gohan said as he began shoving food down his mouth without chewing.

"Gohan calm down, you'll beat them, or Vegeta will, or even Piccolo. You'll be fine." Chi-Chi said as Gohan swallowed, and looked at her calmly, "I hope you're right mother, I really do." Gohan said as he stood up and began heading back to his room, "By the way, Bulma called, to remind you what today is, she wants to throw the party to celebrate you defeating Cell. You should let Videl know and invite her." Chi-chi said as she smiled at Gohan's excitement, any reason to talk to her always cheered him right up.

Gohan went up to his room and called Videl up, it rang once, twice, three times. "_Hello?_" Videl said from the other side, "Hey Videl, it's Gohan. Bulma has an annual party to celebrate the defeat of Cell and I was hoping you could come." Gohan asked as Videl agreed happily. "Great, the party usually starts at 3 and is at Capsule Corp. I'll see you there, and Videl, I Love You." Gohan said as he waited for her response, "_Great, I'll see you then Gohan, I love you too._" she said with a blush as they both hung up.

Gohan walked over to the closet and began changing as he thought about the day, seven years ago as he remember the hurt he went through. "Father, thank you, for everything." Gohan said as he changed into a nice suit and put the watch that Bulma gave him for his birthday two years ago. He requested it specifically knowing he may need to change into his fighting gi at a moment's notice considering the demon's after him.

Gohan went downstairs to find Chi-chi and Goten slaughtered and a muscular blue skinned man standing covered in their blood. He turned Super Saiyan and attacked only to be sent flying back and held against the wall, he looked to see the blue skinned woman floating on her staff as if it were a witch's broomstick, "Why are you so angry Gohan?" she asked as Gohan glared, "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND MY LITTLE BROTHER!" He stated as she smiled, "No, we didn't, you did." she said and let out a maniacal laugh as Gohan looked down to see his hands covered in blood. He screamed as he woke up in his bedroom in nothing but his underwear.

Chi-chi ran in and saw him sweating profusely, "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked as Gohan got up and hugged her tight, "Thank goodness." He whispered as he let her go, "Mother I love you, I really do." Gohan said as Chi-chi looked at him confused and worried, "I love you too sweetie, what's going on?" Chi-chi asked as Gohan put his pants on, "Don't worry about it, let's just go to the party." Gohan said as he finished dressing up.

Videl looked at herself in her mirror. She ran her fingers through her short spiky hair and was dressed up in a nice sundress that Erasa bought her, she wasn't normally one for dressing up like this, but she was always willing to look pretty for Gohan. Videl went downstairs and was about to leave when she her father came inside, "Well hello sweet-pea! Where are you going so dressed up?" Hercule asked as Videl laughed nervously.

"Well, there is a party in celebration of Cell's defeat at, uh, Erasa's house?" Videl lied horribly as she gave away too much, "They're throwing a party and invited you but not the World's savior, huh?" Hercule asked suspiciously as he glared at her, "Where is the party really at, I know her family well enough to know I'd get an invitation. So where's the party at Videl?" Hercule asked as Videl sighed, "Capsule Corporation?" Videl said as Hercule laughed.

"Well, it's about time they hold a party for the world's savior! It only took them 7 years!" Hercule laughed boisterously, 'Finally a chance to get with Bulma Briefs as well.' Hercule thought to himself as he looked at his daughter. "C'mon sweet-pea, let's go!" Hercule said as Videl laughed nervously, "I'll go on ahead, you should dress up in something nice." Videl said as she squeezed past him, "Besides, I know how much you like to make an Entrance, and it'd be a better entrance if you were a little late." She continued as she closed the door and took off at high speed towards Capsule Corp.

The Party was already underway when she found Gohan by the snack table with Trunks and Lime. "Gohan, I need to tell you something and please don't get angry." Videl said as Gohan looked at her in amazement, "You look absolutely beautiful Videl." Gohan said as Videl blushed, "Thank you but I have to tell you something important." Videl said as Gohan nodded, "What is it Vi-" Gohan was interrupted by the sound of a boisterous laughter.

"No... Not him." Gohan said as Hercule stood at the entrance in his special victory pose. "That's right, your savior is here!" Hercule laughed loudly as Gohan stood frozen, feeling anger creep up in him. He looked at Videl, "It slipped out Gohan, I'm sorry." Videl said as he looked back to the oaf and began walking.

"Goku! This might be it! It might be happening." King Kai said as he watched Gohan on a crystal ball. Gohan walked right up to Hercule and glared, "Champ." Gohan said quietly as Hercule smiled, "Are you a fan of my heroics young man? Would you like an autograph?" Hercule asked as Gohan's eye twitched.

"I'd like you to leave, today is not a good day for you to be around me." Gohan said as calmly as possible as Hercule glared, "What's that supposed to mean punk? Are you threatening me? The strongest man on Earth? THE World's Champion? THE ONE AND ONLY MAN WHO WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT THE MONSTER CELL!?" Hercule yelled as Gohan clenched his fist as tight as he could, "SHUT UP!" The half Saiyan screamed in the man's face as Hercule quieted down. Hercule glared and punched Gohan in the face only for his fist to be stopped by Gohan's face.

Gohan stood resolute as his eyes flashed red, and a purple aura shone brightly around him. "You are a small, tiny man with an impossibly high ego. Now you punch the one who truly beat Cell, on the day he beat Cell and ON THE DAY MY FATHER DIED! THE DAY YOU DECLARED MY FATHER A FRAUD NOT 5 MINUTES AFTER HIS DEATH! You just punched him." Gohan said as he grasped Hercule by the throat and snapped the man's neck, killing the oaf instantly.

Gohan turned around to see Videl running towards him. "Gohan how could you?" She asked as he back-handed her out of the way. "I'm busy!" he exclaimed angrily as he turned to Vegeta. "Go Super Saiyan 3 NOW!" Gohan ordered as Vegeta glared, "Don't you dare give me orders boy." Vegeta said as he powered up to his maximum. "Are you going to give me a challenge, or just stay in your regular form?" Vegeta asked as Gohan smirked and fazed out of view.

He reappeared behind Vegeta, "I'm not in my normal form." Gohan whispered in the Prince's ear as he kicked him to the ground. "But thank you for underestimating me, it was enjoyable to see your reaction." Gohan said as he landed back on the ground.

Trunks flung himself towards Gohan only to be knocked away with a single hit. "Stay out of this Trunks! I'll kill you soon enough!" Gohan laughed as he looked at Vegeta as he stood up. "You won't be killing anyone else boy. I could care less that the oaf is dead, but you stay away from Bulma, Mirai and Trunks." Vegeta ordered as he stood up straight as Gohan glared.

He fazed out of view and appeared behind Bulma, "Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled as he sent his fist through her stomach. "I can kill anyone I want and nobody is strong enough to stop me." Gohan laughed as he threw Bulma's lifeless body at Vegeta causing him to drop to his knees. "M-my Bulma. MY BULMA!" Vegeta screamed as he set her down lightly and flew at Gohan at top speed and punched him several times and sent the half saiyan through the entire city. Destroying every building along the way, "I will kill every person in my way as long as you are one of them boy!" Vegeta screamed angrily, tears running down his face.

"Vegeta stop!" a voice said from above. Goku lowered to their levels, "You're not thinking clearly, you're only going to make mistakes." Goku said as Vegeta stopped for a second, and then sent a large ki blast at Goku and continued his assault on Gohan, only to miss every single hit. Gohan elbowed Vegeta in the back sending him to the ground. "You should've listened to the idiot Vegeta!" Gohan said with an evil smirk, "You might have lived past today." Gohan said as he began a Kamehameha wave and sent it towards Vegeta.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was gone and Goku was floating near Gohan with Vegeta over his shoulder. "You happy Gohan? You killed 2 humans, one of them being your friend and the other being your girlfriend's father and you almost killed Vegeta." Goku said sternly as Gohan smirked, "Well Hercule was top of my list, Bulma wasn't on there, but Vegeta said not to, so I had to. You want to know who's next? I'll give you a hint, she's obsessed with my studies." Gohan said laughing crazily as Goku disappeared and reappeared without Vegeta on his shoulder.

"You want to kill anyone else, you'll have to go through me, and I refuse to go down." Goku stated as Gohan smirked, "Good, because despite you being dead, you were on my list as well." Gohan said as he sped towards his father disappeared and reappeared above him and threw a punch towards the back of his father's head only for Goku to catch it. "You know me better than that son." Goku said as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "Do I father!? you've been away for 7 years and you were dead for a year of training in preparation for the Saiyans and then you were gone for a year of training on Yardrat! You've been gone for half my life!" Gohan screamed as he lifted Goku up and kicked him in the back.

Goku stopped himself mid air and looked up to see Gohan bringing his fist down on his face. 'How is he this strong? he isn't a super saiyan, he's not super Saiyan 2 or even 3, what's going on.' Goku thought as he stood up to see Gohan standing with his palm out and ready to blast him out of space and time itself.

Just as he powered it up Videl walked out, "Gohan?" despite a whisper, he heard it clearly. He turned to see Videl and his gaze softened, the purple aura lowered slightly, he turned to Goku, "Father, quickly, while the control is weakened, hit me!" Gohan ordered as Goku nodded and hit him as hard as he could sending him flying through the air.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Towa said as she looked at the young woman, "Mira, dont let her get in the way. Kill her." Towa ordered as Gohan's eyes blasted open. Mira sent a large blast towards Videl only for Gohan to get in front of it and deflect it away. "You can control me, but you cant keep me on a leash if you threaten her!" Gohan screamed as he put his hands to his forehead "MASENKO!" he screamed sending it barrelling towards Mira.

Mira deflected it towards Goku as he held onto it before it absorbed him in it's warmth. When the smoke cleared, Goku was unconscious under some rubble. Gohan's eyes flashed red again as he turned back towards the party and landed inside. "Who's next?" he asked menacingly as Piccolo stepped forward, "Get a hold of yourself you fool! This isn't you!" Piccolo said as Gohan rolled his eyes and ripped one of his arms off. "Have fun with that while I have some fun." Gohan said as he appeared in front of Chi-chi.

"You overbearing cow!" Gohan said as he stuck both hands through her chest, lifted above his head and ripped her in half, bathing in her blood as it showered upon him, laughing crazily as Goten flew towards him only to be grabbed. "Bro, what makes you think you can attack me without my permission?" Gohan smiled from ear to ear as he broke the young boy's arm. "Respect your elder." he said throwing his brother across the room landing on Lime.

Gohan walked over to Krillin, "Hey buddy, y-you remember Namek, g-g-good times, right?" Krillin asked nervously as Gohan smirked, "They were weren't they? I especially like the part where you were impaled, right about here!" Gohan said as he sent a small blast through Krillin in the spot Frieza impaled him. "Then you were blown to pieces." Gohan continued as he sent a large blast, vaporizing the little human.

Gohan turned, covered in blood and smirked, "You're both awake. Good! and you changed, I didn't know I gave you enough time to do so." Gohan said as he saw a man in a black vest and spiky hair descending, "Well I couldn't help it. I wanted to play as well." the man said as Gohan nodded. "What do I call you? Veku? Kakageta?" Gohan asked as the man smirked. "Gogeta works, just fine." Gogeta said as he transformed into a super saiyan.

* * *

**Whoo **Chapter 9 is done. How'd y'all like that bloodbath? Gohan going total darkside. I know there are easier ways to kill people, but I was going for most brutal ways and thought, what's the most brutal way to kill someone? rip them to pieces with your bare hands. Sorry to anyone who likes Gohan to the point that they cant stand him being so ruthless. I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed writing the more brutal parts.

**Read this before you review about Videl's nervousness in front of her father.** I understand that Videl might not have given into her father like that, I understand that Hercule might not have wanted to go because in the 2 years you'd think Videl would've confronted her father about it. Wrong, in the 5 years Hercule was the World's savior, she realized quickly how greedy people can be and she didnt want to confront her father on the off chance one of the many servants heard and decided to try and get rich off it. She also didn't want to ruin Gohan's privacy because she remembers a time that she had privacy and she respects his privacy.

TeamFourStar released their newest episode today. "The History of Trunks" and I have to say it was well worth the wait. So go check it out.

Next chapter: **Demon Gohan VS Gogeta/Mystic Gohan VS Mira**

**READ &amp; REVIEW :-)**

**3019**


	11. Gohan Regains Control Then Fights Mira

A/N: I wrote this chapter right after finishing writing the last chapter. This Chapter is in two halves that'll be separated by an Author's Note like this one. Basically it'll be two chapters in one. Part one is Demon Gohan Vs. Gogeta (Super Saiyan 2). Gohan, under Mira's control fights Gogeta in a battle that Gogeta is simply trying to break the control over Gohan. Let's see what happens.

* * *

**Chapter 10, Part 1: Gohan Regains Control  
**

Gohan stood with an evil smirk across from the crackling, electric aura of the fused Super Saiyan. "So how did you have enough time to coordinate the fusion dance? Better question, how did you get Vegeta to agree to the ridiculous dance?" Gohan asked as Gogeta glared, "The question here is how you know of the dance? or is that just the control over you?" Gogeta said as Gohan laughed, "It's the control, but Gohan is a genius, so he was able to absorb the knowledge." Gohan said in a rougher voice.

"Are we going to stand around or are we going to fight?" Gohan asked as Gogeta nodded, "I'll fight you but I request that we go somewhere uninhabited to keep anyone from getting hurt." Gogeta said as Gohan laughed maniacally and lifted a hand and sent a large ki blast through the city. "There's a wasteland, ready to fight?" Gohan laughed as Gogeta glared. "Fine." Gogeta said as he punched Gohan through the air and into the wasteland.

He reappeared in as Gohan slowed and held out a hand and blasted Gohan into the sky. "I thought you were going to be more of a challenge son. Towa, if you're here I think you're puppet needs more power." Gogeta said as Towa and Mira appeared and smirked, "You really want to test yourself don't you?" Towa said as she held out her staff and pointed it at Gohan only for it to be grabbed by Gogeta and broken in half.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW NOBODY'S CONTROLLING HIM AND HIS POWER HAS JUST GROWN EXPONENTIALLY! NOBODY CAN DEFEAT HIM BUT MY MIRA!" Towa exclaimed as Gogeta lifted his hand and sent a blast through Towa's stomach, killing her. "Towa, I understand you're probably angry, but I have a bigger problem right now." Gogeta said as Towa glared at him. Gohan stood up with an diabolical smirk. "FATHER!" He laughed out as he lunged at Gogeta and attacked him as if he were a feral animal.

"I will kill you father! I will kill you and Vegeta! I will kill Piccolo and Lime and Trunks! Everyone Dies!" Gohan screamed in Gogeta's face as he held Gogeta down and punched him in the face several times. "GOHAN KILL EVERYONE!" he screamed as he began choking Gogeta, 'I have to think of a way out of this before his mind is completely lost.' Gogeta thought as he wrapped his arms around the back of Gohan's neck and lifted off and breaking Gohan's grip on his neck.

"Son! You need to regain control! You're an intelligent, logical young man and you're not acting like it." Gogeta said as Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind him and spin-kicked Gogeta in the back, sending the fused man through the wasteland that used to be West City. Gogeta stood up and saw Videl watching as Gohan attacked him like an lion attacking a warthog. He looked closer as he continued to dodge Gohan's sloppy attacks and saw tears streaming down her face.

He then saw her take something off her hand, drop it and walk away. Gogeta used instant transmission to the spot and picked up the ring Videl dropped. When Gohan came in to attack Gogeta powered up and hit him as hard as he could in the face and sent him into the ground. Gogeta got on top and grabbed Gohan by the collar. "LOOK YOU IDIOT!" Gogeta said as he held the ring in front of his eyes. "You know what this is, Vegeta was at the party when you gave this to her! SHE JUST TOOK IT OFF! SHE IS DISGUSTED BY WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME!" Gogeta said angrily as Gohan powered up and sent him flying.

"SHUT UP!" Gohan said as he grasped his head in pain. "Videl? Father? Help me." Gohan dropped to his knees begging as he powered up again and began laughing maniacally again. "Help me!" He screamed, while laughing with tears running down his face as he began chanting, "Kaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaa Meeeeeeee" Gohan said as Gogeta picked up the ring again and held it up and teleported behind Gohan.

"She's given up on you, don't give her a reason to give up. You're stronger than this, and if you aren't I'll happily oblige in helping you." Gogeta said as Gohan dropped to his knees again and powered up to the extreme. His aura turned white and his eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry father. I'm sorry Vegeta. Most of all, I'm sorry your fusion is about to wear out before you get to fight Mira." Gohan said as Gogeta smiled, "I have 10 minutes, you go make things right with her and have them collect the dragon balls." Gogeta ordered as he turned towards Mira.

Gohan took the ring, wiped his face and stood up. He flew as fast as he could to catch up with Videl. Videl was sitting in a destroyed building, that looked like it used to be a restaurant. "Videl?" Gohan said nervously as Videl jumped, "Please don't kill me, or do either way, I don't want to live in a world where you kill for fun." Videl said as she laid backwards in the chair.

"Even if I did kill for fun, I'd never kill you for any reason." Gohan said softly as he sat across from her quietly. She looked up, "So are you done acting like an animal?" Videl asked as Gohan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I'm ashamed I acted like that at all. I should have better control, I should've known they'd attack today, but I still let myself get frazzled by your father. I came here to beg for your forgiveness. But I don't even deserve my own forgiveness. I want you to at least keep this." Gohan said as he slid the ring over the table, "You don't have to wear it. Just keep it as a sort of reminder of what happened today. If you don't want to see me, it's okay, I'm going to bring back your father though, I promise." Gohan promised as he walked outside and began flying towards Capsule Corp.

He landed in the middle of the yard and looked around at all the death he caused and the fear in his friend's eyes. "I'm all better now, I'm sorry but right now we have to collect the dragon balls as quickly as we can. We only have 15 minutes max. Vegeta and father are holding off Mira." Gohan explained as everyone still looked apprehensive of him. He looked down in shame, then looked back up, "We all saw what happened, but i wasn't in control of my actions and now I am and I want to make sure we're able to repair it with the dragon balls." Gohan said determined as Goten stepped forward.

"You killed mommy! Right after she made us breakfast too." Goten scolded as Gohan bent down to meet Goten eye-to-eye "I'm sorry Goten, but I wasn't in control of my actions and I want to bring mom back. So please help me buddy." Gohan said as Goten nodded and hugged his brother. "After this you'll meet father personally." Gohan promised as he turned to Piccolo. "You guys look for them, I'll go see how I can help Vegeta and Father." Gohan said as Piccolo nodded.

Gohan was about to leave when Videl walked in, "Gohan, come here." Videl ordered as Gohan walked over, standing a few feet above her, "COME DOWN HERE!" Videl ordered as Gohan bent down nervously, Videl slapped him as hard as she could and then pulled him in for a kiss. When they separated Gohan looked at her confused, "You can leave and kick some ass or you can stay and get your ass kicked. Either way I'm doing it because I love you." Videl said as Gohan smiled and nodded before taking off towards the battlefield.

* * *

A/N: Kind of short first half, but I mainly wanted to separate the two battles. The second half will actually begin with Gogeta's fight with Mira and then Gohan will arrive. This entire time, Gohan has been in his mystic form, but he hasn't realized it and when he powers up he will be stronger than SSJ2 Gogeta. When fighting Gogeta the first time he was only at half mysticism, and when he powered up he absorbed the last half, just like Vegeta did earlier in this story to become SSJ3.

I will admit that the Videl and Gohan parts in this part weren't written perfectly but i wrote it so it shall be lol.

Read and Review:)

* * *

**Chapter 10, Part 2: Mystic Gohan VS Demon King Mira**

Gogeta turned towards Mira and smirked, "I have 10 minutes until my fusion wears off. After that it will be two against you. How do those odds sound to you?" Gogeta said as Mira nodded simply and powered up a bit and easily matched Gogeta. "I will fight at 3 quarters of my true power. I shouldn't need anymore than that." Mira said as Gogeta glared at the insult.

The two disappeared from view as they fought at such a high intensity that the only evidence of the fight was several powerful shockwaves in the air. Several survivors of West City began surrounding the battlefield as they watched the fight. When the two separated Gogeta was breathing heavily and Mira hardly broke a sweat. "Are you going to fight seriously or should I kill you now?" Mira asked as Gogeta smirked. "I have a trick up my sleeve, but it would cause my fusion to end about 2 minutes sooner. I'd only have 3 minutes of fighting before we separate." Gogeta explained as Mira spat, "Like it'd make a difference." he said and crossed his arms.

Gogeta smirked as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and rammed into Mira at top speed sending him through the wasteland and through part of the city. Mira caught himself and looked forward to find Gogeta right in front of him holding his hands out. At full power Gogeta screamed "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" as a large energy ball gathered between the two and blasted towards Mira completely covering the Demon King.

When the dust settled from the explosion Goku and Vegeta stood separated from each other and breathing very heavily in their base forms. "He's behind us, isn't he?" Goku asked as Vegeta looked at him, "Yes, yes he is Kakarot." Vegeta said as they were elbowed in the back, back into the wasteland. "That reminds me of the time Piccolo and I fought Raditz." Goku laughed as they stood up and Vegeta laughed at him, "If this is how you and the green giant felt when fighting that weakling then I'm sorely disappointed in you Kakarot." Vegeta said as they powered up to Super Saiyan and flung themselves at Mira.

Goku and Vegeta fought as hard as they could, throwing punch after punch as Mira dodged quickly and blocked easily against the two Super Saiyans. "You two bore me. I've had enough! This is for Towa!" Mira yelled as he deflected their hits and sent them flying. He powered up an attack and sent it towards Vegeta. Just as it was about to hit head on a figure appeared and knocked it away.

Vegeta looked up and saw Goku's hair from behind but wearing a suit of Saiyan Armor. "Y-you're not Kakarot?" Vegeta stuttered as the man tilted his head to look at him and smirked before looking back at Mira. "So they truly have lost faith in the living haven't they?" Mira asked as a spiky haired man with a goatee landed next to the other man. "No, we asked to come to watch the battle in person." the goatee man said with a smirk.

"That's right. Not only are we watching a Saiyan's greatest victory, but my grandson's greatest victory as well." the other man said as an elderly voice agreed as he walked over with a semi-conscious Goku on his shoulder. "You've done a wonderful job training the boy, but now we'll see how well he uses that training, Goku" the elderly man said with the kindest smile you'd ever seen. "Thanks Grandpa." Goku said as Gohan landed between spectators and Mira.

Gohan began powering up to his maximum as his muscles became more defined, and grew in height a couple inches and used his watch to change into his fighting gi. "So the angry little boy is finally sane?" Mira asked as Gohan smirked, "You come here to fight me little boy?" Mira asked as he powered up. "Fight you? No, I'm here to kill you." Gohan said with a smirk as he turned to the men that recently arrived, "Might as well give the living dead men a good show." Gohan said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Mira stood still, "You think you stand a chance don't you boy?" Mira asked as Gohan smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind Mira and blasting him into the sky, then intercepting him in the air with a hammer armed punch. Mira landed flat on his back on the ground as Gohan landed softly. "Does that answer your question?" Gohan asked as he attempted to knee Mira only to miss and hit the ground.

Gohan stood up, and smirked, "Nice dodge, but it takes more to sneak up on ME!" Gohan said, emphasizing the last word as he elbowed Mira who tried sneaking up on him, he then grabbed Mira by the neck and threw him back to the ground and punched him square in the face. "Mira, I honestly thought you'd be more of a challenge." Gohan said as he jumped backwards to let Mira stand on his feet.

"It's because I wasn't expecting a challenge from any pitiful beings on this planet. Allow me to power up to my maximum." Mira said as an aura engulfed him that was so powerful that it began knocking buildings down making the wasteland much larger. Many of the humans watching took dove into the desert to avoid falling buildings. Once the wind stopped everyone began standing up to continue watching the fight, along with a few extras who just arrived.

"Hey Sharpener, isn't that our old student teacher?" a short blonde girl asked the blonde haired boy. "That's him alright, and you two should start getting people a bit further back because the fighting is only going to get more dangerous." Bardock said from behind them. "Aren't you the former world Champ Son Goku?" Sharpener asked as he shook his head no, "It doesn't matter who I am, just do as I say!" Bardock exclaimed as the pair nodded and started pushing people back.

Gohan powered up and stood up straight. "Finally a test I can get excited for, and I should know, I was a teacher." Gohan said as the two smirked and flew at each other, fists cocked back and collided simultaneously as their fists clashed with the other's face. They began fighting at light speed and could only see the shockwaves over West City's former location.

The spectators and survivors watched in awe at the intensity of the fight, feeling every hit shock throughout the city. "But where are they? We can feel the fight, but we can't see them. It has to be a trick!" Sharpener said freaking out as Bardock slapped him upside the head. "And you call yourself a fighter! Just because you're not as skilled as they are doesn't mean they're using tricks. Foolish human." Bardock said annoyed as he began watching the fight again.

"What do you mean by 'human'? What are you, an alien?" Sharpener said as Bardock smirked, "I'm dead. Now keep an eye on the sky, and show my grandson some support!" Bardock ordered as Sharpener turned back around and looked into the sky. 'This is useless, how can I cheer for someone who might be losing?' Sharpener thought to himself as he began hearing Erasa cheer at the top of her lungs.

The two separated shortly afterwards, both breathing slightly heavier, "Looks like you have a cheering section." Mira said as Gohan looked down to hear Erasa leading the group in cheering for him, "Maybe, or maybe they'd cheer for anyone in my position, just trying to defend them." Gohan said as Mira spat, "What's the point in protecting them? We have watched your planet, they treated a fraud like a king while you and your family were treated like tricksters and frauds. The one who truly rescued the Earth, almost single handedly, your family has been rescuing this planet for millennia and have never once been thanked!" Mira said as Gohan glared.

"What do you mean Millennia? My father has only lived on Earth for less than half a century." Gohan asked as Mira smirked, "You don't know, do you?" Mira asked as Gohan reached forward and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Gohan demanded as he punched Mira several times in the face. "You will find out one day. But in the end you will all die!" Mira said as he took another punch to the face.

"Honestly, I've stopped caring. You die now!" Gohan said as he held his palm at Mira's face and charged up an attack. Just as he was about to release it, Mira reached up and broke Gohan's arm and escaped his grasp. "I never die! I am the king of Demons! I am MIRA!" he yelled as Gohan used his other arm to smack him into the dirt. Gohan dropped to the ground on his knees, yelling out in pain, he set the bone perfectly. He looked up and a saw Bardock standing in front of him, holding out his headband. "Use it to wrap it up. Be careful." Bardock said as Gohan nodded and took the band and wrapped it around his arm twice.

"How is he so strong?" Sharpener asked as Bardock smirked, "It's the pain of loss that drives him and all Saiyans. The pain of losing someone or something close. Like your arm, because trust me, that really sucks." Bardock said as he watched his grandson stand on his feet.

Gohan kept his hand open in pain as Mira stood across from him, baring his teeth like a rabid dog. "I think i'll finish this in a way you're accustomed too." Mira said as he pulled his hands back to prepare the Kamehameha wave. "Awe Crapbaskets, not this again." Gohan said to himself as he remembered 7 years ago, watching himself use one arm to duel Kamehameha waves with the monstrous Cell.

"Don't I get this enough in one lifetime!?" Gohan said as he pulled his arm back and prepared a one armed kamehameha in response to Mira's. "I'd say so love." the familiar lovely voice of the one woman he could imagine himself with said as he saw her next to him out of the corner of his eyes. "I brought you this." Videl said as she held up a senzu bean and placed it into his mouth. Then kissed him and smiled, "I told you to kick ass, now kick ass." Videl said as she flew backwards to get to a safe distance.

Gohan smiled as he chewed the bean and felt his power return and the bone in his arm repair itself. He lifted his arm to help reinforce the Kamehameha wave and push Mira's back. Gohan could feel very little resistance as the wave completely absorbed the Demon King. When the smoke cleared for the final time the sky had turned dark with a large Dragon taking up the sky.

Gohan turned around and saw Videl flying towards him and tackled him and by the time he hit the ground, the City had returned to normal and everyone was alive once again. The couple smiled as Gohan picked her up and stood up straight to see the dead slowly fade from view. He removed the armband quickly and threw it back to Bardock as he caught it and gave Gohan a thumbs up.

Gohan turned and saw that his Father was still in the living realm. "Father? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have returned to Otherworld?" Gohan asked as Goku smiled, "I felt bad for it, but West Kai agreed to give his mortal life so I could come to Earth and fight without the risk of being killed again. You don't want to know what happens when a dead guy dies." Goku said as Gohan smiled.

"In that case, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend and hopefully still crazy enough to marry me, Videl." Gohan said proudly as he set Videl down as she stuck her hand out to shake. Goku stood as best as he could and smiled, "Nonsense with that stuff, we're family!" Goku exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you for being there for Gohan." Goku said as he released her. With that the group flew back to Capsule Corp. hoping for a truly happy ending they know can only end in frying pans.

* * *

**Whoo!** That's the end of the chapter but not necessarily the story. I wrote this in two parts because like I said Part 2 started with Gogeta fighting Mira, while Part one didn't end with Gohan leaving. I realized that I must have confused some of you with what Mira said, but how can there be a sequel without a set up to it?

I just want to inform you all, the people who have supported, read, reviewed, just everyone who kept me writing a story to it's finish again that I thank you all and not only am I completing this but I'm working on myself to make myself healthier so I can continue writing as long as you support me. I'm not going to eat much healthier, but definitely healthier than what I have before this story, hell before this entire profile. I am working out, something I should've started a long time ago, but I'm doing it now. I recently joined a gym and I will intend on going there whenever I can while making time to write new stories for you all.

Also I'm training to become a Super Saiyan lmao. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others in your opinion, but I liked it so if you didn't guys can go suck a dick and girls can go suck a tit... and if you are gay guy then suck a tit and if you're a gay girl go suck a dick. Just do something uncomfortable, idk maybe read this chapter again, maybe that'll do it.

Random Thought: Who else wants to see a new season of Metalocalypse? seriously after the Klok Opera I just want to see how the series ends, and it's getting annoying that they haven't made a new season yet. It's like waiting for a new DBZ series.

I just want to say, one last time, **Thank you and I love you all, I really do.**

**I mean I wouldn't want to meet you on the street, I imagine alot of you are at shutocon right now which is the second reason why i'm not there.**

**Unless you're hot, then i'll meet you on the street.**

**or if you just have boobs...**

**and you're a chick...**

**or just have boobs...**

**I guess what I'm saying is, Tits or GTFO...**

**I hope you all got a good laugh out of that :) I love you and I thank you all.**

**4157**


	12. The Wedding

A/N: Gohan won! World is back to normal. Hercule's alive again and there are no hard feelings... at least not between Hercule and Gohan. Chi-chi's a bit miffed but who can blame her, she raised her son practically by herself and gets a fist through her chest as a thank you. Believe me, she won't be happy, at first. But Gohan is still worried about what Mira said.

Let's watch.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Wedding  
**

Gohan walked through the garden with Videl on his arm and saw everyone turn to face him and cheer. He even felt a hand on his back as he looked beside him to see Hercule smiling. "From what I was told, you had no control over yourself when you killed me, and that you ended up saving the day anyway. So we're square kid." Hercule said with a smile as Gohan smiled back. "Well then I'd like to formally talk to you about me marrying your daughter, but that'll have to wait." Gohan whispered as Hercule glared before a frying pan hit the back of Gohan's head as hard as possible.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOURSELF YOU NEVER HURT YOUR OWN MOTHER LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT TO FEEL YOU RIPPING ME APART LIKE THAT. I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Chi-chi screamed as Gohan cowered beneath his towering mother. He peaked his head out, "Dad has my excuse." Gohan said trying to distract his mother, only making her angrier, "HOW COULD YOU BRING UP YOUR FATHER! DON'T I HAVE ENOUGH GRIEF WITHOUT BEING REMINDED OF YOUR WONDERFUL FATHER!?" Chi chi said as she was about to swing the frying pan only for it to be taken from her hands.

"Aw man, I thought it had food on it still." Goku said after licking it, "It only tastes like Gohan's hair." he said as Chi-chi turned to see the love of her life behind her before fainting. "Thanks Dad!" Gohan said happily as he stood up and walked over to Mirai Trunks. "Hey buddy, is everyone alright?" Gohan asked as Trunks nodded, "Everyone will be just fine. I hope you will be too." Trunks said as Gohan shook his head. "I will be, but something Mira said, bothers me. He said my family had been saving Earth for Millennia, but we've only been on Earth for less than 50 years." Gohan said annoyed.

"It'll be fine, whatever he was talking about is irrelevant, he's dead and gone." Trunks said as Gohan nodded but pushing it back to his mind as he saw Vegeta step into the shadows, and never has Gohan seen such a worried look on the Prince's face.

Gohan ignored it for now, smiled and noticed that Lime was clinging to Trunks like glue. "So when did you two become a thing?" Gohan asked as Trunks smiled, "More like why did it take so long? When you threw Goten at her, she was knocked unconscious and when I woke up and found her, I was ready to attack you head on. But I didn't see the point with you being the last chance at saving us all. I didnt leave her side till she woke up. The rest is too dirty to tell you the truth." Trunks said with a blush as Gohan gagged.

"Not in front of everyone, you didn't!" Gohan asked with curiosity as Trunks glared at him, "NO, that closet over there." Trunks stated as Gohan just gagged again, "ON THE PESTICIDES!?" Gohan exclaimed as he walked away not wanting to hear anymore. He walked over to Goten and smiled, "Hey buddy, you ready to meet dad?" Gohan said with a smile as he put the mini Goku on his shoulders and walked over to Goku and smiled, "Hey dad, your doppelganger wanted to meet you and I think it's seven years too late." Gohan said as Goten peaked his head out behind Gohan.

"Hey buddy, I saw you try and fight your big brother when he wasn't himself. That was brave of you." Goku said as he picked Goten off Gohan's shoulders and put him on his shoulders, "I've also noticed you inherited my appetite." Goku said with a smile as both of their stomachs growled at the same time and the two laughed.

Gohan looked around one last time and saw everyone smiling and happy. Chi-chi was up and serving her youngest child and her man-child some food while Goku told stories about Otherworld as Vegeta sat against the wall with a smirk as he ran his hand through Bulma's hair, happy to see her alive. Bulma just laid back in the Prince's lap, happy that he's actually showing a public display of affection. Trunks and Krillin's daughter Marron ran around the yard, laughing and playing as Piccolo meditated in the garden.

Gohan was content and decided to lay back and stare up at the sky and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he felt a weight drop down on him. "You can't fall asleep, this is your party." Videl said as she laid down on top of him and pressed her head onto his chest. "I know it's my party, and the best way to celebrate honestly, is to just lay back and enjoy life." Gohan said as he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "There's only one way I could enjoy life better too." Gohan said as Videl looked up at him.

"Yeah? How's that." Videl asked as Gohan sat up and looked at her with a smile, "I dont want to wait any longer, let's get married next week. I don't care if you have a dress, or if i'm wearing a tux, I just want to be married to you and get started on our life together." Gohan said as Videl smiled and smirked, "Nah, I want to look like a Princess for once. It's the only time I'll want to so you think you can wait until I get the perfect dress?" Videl said as Gohan laid back and groaned.

"I guess, but you're not going to take forever in finding it are you?" Gohan asked as Videl shrugged, "I was planning on it, but i guess I can speed it up a bit for you." Videl said with a smile as she laid her head back on his chest. Hercule ducked out of ear shot and got on his cellphone. "Yeah, you know that thing I told you we'd never need to see again. I need you to bring it to Capsule Corp as fast as you can." Hercule said as he hung up and watched his daughter interact with the World's true saviour.

A half hour passed when an abnormally high for a human power level arrived outside of Capsule Corp. "It's not possible! How did that idiot survive this long without anyone noticing?" Vegeta said as a large Bald man entered the garden and found Hercule. "Here you go boss." the man said as he handed what looked like a dry cleaning bag to Hercule. "Thanks Nappa, feel free to mingle." Hercule said as he walked the bag over to Gohan and Videl.

"Sweet pea, I put this in storage 13 years ago after your mother passed in that East City explosion. I didn't ever want to see it because of the pain the memory caused, but I think it's time to make it right." Hercule said as he opened the bag and pulled out a Wedding dress that looked like it would fit Videl perfectly. "Your mother wore this on the greatest day of my life. Now I want you to wear it on the greatest day of Gohan's life." He finished as Videl looked at it with tears in her eyes, "Thank you daddy, it's beautiful!" Videl almost sobbed out and tried to grab the dress.

"Videl, I will hold on to this so you don't get any tears on it!" Chi-chi said with a smile as Videl nodded, "Fair enough." Videl responded as Gohan embraced her trying to get her to stop. Hercule held his hand out, "Take care of my daughter. She means the world to me." Hercule said as Gohan shook the man's hand.

-**Two Weeks Later**-

Gohan tied his bowtie as best as he could, meaning that he tied his own hand to his neck somehow, when Chi-chi walked in, "Oh, when it comes to anything other than fighting you Saiyans are useless." Chi-chi said as she tied her son's bowtie correctly. "You nervous Gohan? It's normal to have cold feet." Chi chi asked as Gohan inspected himself in the mirror. "I kind of had an idea for a location, but Hercule insisted here. But I guess it doesn't matter in the end, I just can't wait to start my life with her." Gohan said with a smile as Chi-chi began tearing up, "I can't believe my baby is getting married!" Chi-chi began bawling as Goku walked into the room.

"Alright Chi-chi, let's get you out of here before you latch on and he can't move." Goku said as Gohan smiled as he grabbed Chi-chi and nudged her out the door. "HE CAN MOVE MOUNTAINS WITH HIS PINKY FINGER, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME LATCHING ONTO HIM! YOU BETTER GET TO WORK ON GRANDBABIES AS SOON AS YOU LEAVE THE WEDDING!" Chi-chi screamed as Goku nudged her out and closed the door as both of them let out a sigh.

"Thanks Dad, not only for getting mom out, but for the tux again." Gohan said as he put the overcoat on, "No problem son. Thanks for not making me do anything else in the planning process." Goku said as the two smiled, "Dad, after what mom has said for the past 18 years of my life, the only thing I can take your advice on is fighting and eating." Gohan chuckled as Goku looked down a little ashamed but ended up laughing anyway.

Gohan turned around after finishing dressing up and turned around with a determined look, "It's time, go ahead and take your seat. I'm sure Mom will have some snacks with her for you." Gohan said as Goku nodded and walked out with Gohan behind him. The two walked through the large house as they reached the rather large entrance area. Gohan walked to his position at the top of the first set of steps and turned towards the entrance and smiled.

After a few minutes the wedding march began playing as Hercule stepped into the room with Videl holding his arm. Gohan stood speechless, as Videl walked up slowly. When she got across from Gohan he stood speechless as he turned towards Hercule. "Thank you for allowing us to have the wedding in your vacation house." Gohan said as he bowed to Hercule as Hercule smiled, "Nonsense boy, glad to have a wedding here again." Hercule said as Gohan and Videl smiled.

The wedding went off without a hitch as Gohan stared at Videl's unimaginable beauty. Goten and Kid Trunks almost ruined the whole thing by eating the cake during the ceremony, but Goku caught them before they could touch it, but then had to be stopped by Vegeta to keep him from eating it. The reception was awkward with the Saiyan's lack of dance skills and lack of shame, but everyone got a good laugh as they watched everyone but Vegeta make a fool of themselves. Gohan and Videl did one last slow dance under a spotlight before they left for their honeymoon.

During the slow dance Gohan looked down at his beautiful new wife and smiled softly. "The wait was definitely worth it, seeing you in that dress, you truly look like a Princess." Gohan said as Videl blushed happily and put her head against his chest. "Thank you Gohan, I'd say you look like a prince but I kind of overshadow you in looks." Videl said with a smirk as Gohan smiled, "And I completely agree." he said as the two ended the dance and walked out of the house and got into the limousine to take them to their honeymoon.

* * *

**Whoo that's the end of the Story. Thank you for all the support and I love you all. Especially the hot chicks. If you want good laugh go watch some NinjaSexParty Music videos or a Starbomb Music Video, not only are they funny parodies, theyre also funny videos.  
**


End file.
